Love Conquers All
by TexasPrincessAurora
Summary: Bella lives in Chicago with her uncle and aunt, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, and their son Emmett. The family renovates a historic home. Upon moving in Bella discovers something very unusual and magical about her room…and comes face to face with someone she never should have never been able to meet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Bella?" I heard Uncle Carlisle yell from downstairs.

"Yes, sir?" I answered, stepping into the hall outside my room and heading downstairs to find him and Aunt Esme in the living room surrounded by empty moving boxes.

"Bella, I just wanted to let you know I had picked up all the moving supplies. We need to have everything packed to move by the end of next week, ok?" Uncle Carlisle said with an encouraging smile.

"Not a problem," I answered.

Aunt Esme placed her hand on my shoulder. "Bella, honey, if you can pack your room, Emmett's room and your bathroom I will take care of everything else, ok?"

I nodded and smiled, grabbing a handful of boxes and some tape, heading back upstairs.

Well, I didn't mind packing my room, but I was a little afraid of what I might find in Emmett's room. Emmett was Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme's only child. He was 18 years old, a year old than me, and had just started college last month. I had come to live with Uncle Carlisle, Aunt Esme and Emmett when I was 7 years old and Emmett was 8. He was as much my older brother as if we had been born brother and sister.

Esme Cullen was my mother's younger sister. She was everything a mother was supposed to be and everything that my mother never had been. I had gone to live with my father after my parents divorced when I was 4 years old. Charlie Swan was a good man and a great dad. I loved living with him in Washington and absolutely hated going to Arizona to visit my mom on holidays and during the summer. When I was with her I couldn't be a child, I had to be her caretaker. I never felt safe when I was with her, for so many reasons. I resented her for that. Then suddenly when I was 7 years old Charlie was killed in the line of duty. I missed my dad so much but more than that I was terrified that I was going to be forced to go live with my mother…until Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme came to Washington for the funeral.

I hadn't gotten to see them very often over the years, but I had always loved them and felt so at ease with them and with Emmett. When they got there Emmett had come up to my room to see how I was doing. I couldn't help crying on his shoulder and telling him how scared I was of going to live with my mom. Even at 8 years old, Emmett was the consummate big brother. He put his arm around me and told me it was going to be ok and he would fix everything. That was the day I learned that whatever Emmett said you could trust to be the truth, no matter what.

Emmett had gone to Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme and had told them everything, including all the horrible things that had happened to me at my mom's, things I had never told anyone else. My Aunt and Uncle had promptly gone to the authorities, all of who were Charlie's friends from his work as a police officer, and had gained custody of me. Fortunately my mom had never fought them on it. I think she was relieved to not have to deal with me anymore.

So I had packed my few boxes of belongings and had moved halfway across the country to Chicago to become a member of the Cullen family. Officially I was still Bella Swan, but in my heart and to my family I was a Cullen now. I never knew how wonderful it was to really have a family and I couldn't imagine life any other way.

Uncle Carlisle was a respected doctor and was currently chief of staff at Chicago's Children's Hospital. Aunt Esme had always been a stay at home mom. Emmett and I and Carlisle were her life. She simply loved taking care of us and being there for us in every way she could.

About a year ago, Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme had found an old historical home near the hospital that was in dire need of restoration. It had been empty and abandoned for years, but ever the history buff Uncle Carlisle had been intrigued with its past. Aunt Esme had seen it as a challenge, another child that needed nursing back to health. So had begun the long restoration process of what would be our new home. They had let Emmett and I both choose which rooms we wanted and we each had a hand in decorating them to our own tastes.

I had known the minute I walked in the house which room was to be mine. I was drawn to it for some unexplained reason. For some reason I felt the need to finish it was closely to the time period as possible. The house had been built in at the turn of the century, so I had spent hours with Uncle Carlisle, pouring over old books to figure out what my room needed. Our new home had been a labor of love for all of us.

And it was finally going to be completed! We were finally moving in only two weeks! I was excited to be packing my belongings to move. It seemed like a new adventure, one I couldn't wait to begin!

At last it was moving day! Finally! I said goodbye to my old room and ran downstairs to join Aunt Esme and my best friend Alice. Mary Alice Brandon had been my best friend since the first day of second grade. I still remember Alice bounding up to me as Aunt Esme had walked me into my first class at All Saints Academy. Emmett had been attending school here since kindergarten and was now starting third grade. Alice and I had instantly bonded and had been joined at the hip ever since. Emmett had kind of adopted her as another little sister, never once minding sharing his family with others.

Personally I think Alice couldn't wait to get in my room and start decorating. This was really her forte. She loved shopping and loves all things beautiful. I tended to resist her when she tried to turn me into her own personal Barbie, but I wanted my room to be perfect so I had let her run a bit wild with her decorating ideas. She had followed my lead of researching all the historical aspects of the décor and had shopped appropriately.

"Can you believe it Bella?" Alice bounced around the room. "We finally get to finish your room! I can't wait!"

"Settle down, Alice!" I laughed. "We've got a lot to get unpacked before it will be finished!"

"I know! I just can't wait!" she giggled.

"Don't forget, girls. I'm depending on you to set Emmett's room up for him as well. He'll be home this weekend and I want it to feel like home for him as well," Aunt Esme reminded us.

Emmett was attending school at Northwestern University on a football scholarship. The scholarship required him to live on campus, but he still came home every weekend he could during the school year and was always home during the summer. School had not yet started for Alice and me, but Emmett was starting early with freshman orientation and football practice. Thankfully Alice and I had one more week before classes started. Hopefully we could get the house finished by then.

"Not a problem, Mrs. Cullen!" Alice smiled. "Emmett's room will be perfect by the time he gets home Friday!"

"Ok, girls! Let's get in the car and get this show on the road!" Uncle Carlisle said, walking in the front door. "The last of the boxes are on the truck so we need to get going!"

Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme each got in their cars to drive them to the new house. Alice and I were going to follow in my car. I paused a minute to look at my car before getting in. Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme had bought it for me for my 16th birthday and it still felt a bit indulgent for me. Alice and I slid into the still like new silver Volvo and headed out towards my new home. I focused on the road, still concerned every time I drove the car that my accident prone side was going to take over and bang the car up, or worse. So far, so good though.

We drove about 15 minutes, just talking and listening to the radio. Alice was singing along at the top of her lungs and I laughed at her silliness. Before I knew it we were there. I pulled up in front of the house and climbed out of the driver's seat. I smiled, feeling like I was really home!

The movers unloaded my room and Emmett's room first. I began unpacking my room while Alice worked on Emmett's. I could hear Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme working downstairs, getting everything set up and unpacked. I flattened the stack of emptied boxes and sat them in the hall outside my room. I found the four boxes marked "Bella's closet" and pulled them into my empty walk in closet.

The closet had been created for me during the renovation. Houses as old as this one typically hadn't had closets, at least not any closets of any size, so we'd had to create them. Uncle Carlisle said the room that had been made into my closet was probably a library or a studio of some sort. I stood in the middle of my closet wondering what it might have looked like before in its prior state. The door swung shut and I was suddenly in complete darkness. I felt around for the light switch, turning it on and going back to my unpacking.

I finish unpacking the four boxes, getting everything just as I wanted it. I stood back to admire the neatness and organization that most likely wouldn't last long. I reached for the knob on the door and turned it to open the door and go back into my room. But when I opened the door, I didn't find my room at all.

I rubbed my eyes, trying to make sure I wasn't seeing things. I mean, it was still my room, it was painted the same color and the walls were in the same places and the windows were in the same places, but that's where the similarities stopped. The drapes were different. The furniture was different. Everything looked very antique. I felt like I was in a museum, except I knew I was still in my house. I stepped quietly into the room and looked around trying to see if anyone else was around. I was alone in the room, so I stepped a little further into the room.

The furnishings were simple. A bed covered in a beautiful handmade quilt. A simple desk with a chair next to it. A matching dresser stood in the corner. A guitar lay across the foot of the bed. I turned around and happened to glance inside my closet. It wasn't a closet anymore though. Uncle Carlisle had been right. It had been a library. I could see shelves full of books. I reached in to the nearest shelf and pulled out a book, walking back into the bedroom.

It appeared to be a music composition book of some sort. I flipped through it, noticing the notes and markings that appeared to be from a teacher. I looked inside the front cover to see if there was any indication of whom it might belong to, still trying to get some clue of what was going on here. Handwritten inside the front cover was a simple inscription.

"Edward A. Masen, Jr. Music Composition II, 1916"

Now I really was intrigued. Was this Edward's room too? And just exactly when was I? How did I get here and how did I get home? I was deep in thought over all these questions when I suddenly heard footsteps on the stairs and voices outside the bedroom door.

"Mother, I'm going to work on my lessons before dinner," I heard the voice say loudly.

"That's fine, Edward. I will call you when it's time to set the table for dinner," I heard a response from downstairs.

Hurriedly I tossed the book I had been looking at on the bed and dashed back for the closet. I pulled the door almost completely shut, peering through the crack back into the room. I had to get a glimpse of this Edward before I was unavoidably discovered and sent to some psychiatric facility. I watched as the bedroom door swung open and the most beautiful man I had ever seen walked in the room.

He was tall and lanky, lean and muscular. He had the most amazing color hair I had ever seen, a red that was actually almost bronze in color it was so shiny. It was completely disheveled as if he constantly ran his fingers through it. He had the creamiest, palest skin and almost delicate features. He threw his book bag off his shoulder onto the bed, partially covering the book I had careless thrown on the bed. I saw him pause and pick the book up questioningly. He turned and started to walk towards the closet, presumably to return his book to what was his library. I quickly pulled the door completely shut and back into a corner of the room, trying to figure out how to hide myself. I tucked myself into a ball, trying to figure out what to do when I was discovered. I don't know how long I had been like that when I heard Alice yelling.

"Bella? Bella, where are you?"

I tentatively lifted my head and looked around. Everything was back in its place just as I had unpacked it into my closet. Just as I was about to stand up Alice swung the door open.

"Whatcha doin' hiding in the closet, Bella?" Alice smiled questioningly.

"You'd never believe me if I told you, Alice." I said, hoping she'd drop it for now.

"Hhmpf," she grumped, knowing me well enough to know that was all she was going to find out for now. "Well, get up and come see Emmett's room! It's almost done but I'm having trouble figuring out where he'd like some of his stuff placed," she said, pulling me up off the floor and dragging me out to the hall.

I shook my head, trying to reason away what had happened. I couldn't figure out what to make of it, but I knew somehow I had to find my way back there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aunt Esme and Alice had kept me so busy unpacking that I was exhausted. The free minutes I had to spare were spent asleep. I hadn't had a moment to try and repeat my experience in the closet. I also had yet to make any sense of what had happened. I wished I had someone I could talk to about this. I just didn't know where to turn. Who in the world would even believe it?

I shook this thought as I finished setting up the guest room. Emmett was bringing his new roommate home with him this weekend. His name was Jasper Hale and he was a freshman on the football team as well, a quarterback I think Emmett had said. He had come to Northwestern from Texas, so Emmett being Emmett had definitely taken him under his wing.

With that thought I heard my cousin come through the front door as only he could. The whole house shook with both the slam of the door and his booming voice.

"I'm home!" He bellowed.

"Emmett!" I said excitedly as I bounded down the stairs, tripping over the last two.

"Hey Izzy-B, slow down," he laughed. "I'm not always around to catch you anymore you know."

"Don't I know it," I laughed along with him, holding up my bruised elbow to illustrate his point.

"Jesus, Bella, you gotta be more careful!" He shook his head.

At the clearing of a throat I turned to take in the man standing behind Emmett. He was tall, almost as tall as Emmett, but thinner. He had curly blond hair that almost reached his chin. He had soft blue eyes that held a depth I'd rarely seen before, certainly not in someone my age. The delicate features seemed in contradiction to the powerful muscles rippling under his shirt. The jeans and boots definitely fit the description Emmett had given me of Jasper however.

"Oh, shit, I forgot. Bella, this is my roommate Jasper Hale. Jasper, my cousin Bella Swan," Emmett said as Jasper shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you Bella," he said, his deep eyes studying me intently before offering me a small smile.

"You too!" I said warmly.

"The place looks great, Bella! How did you guys get it finished so fast?" Emmett asked.

"Aunt Esme, Alice and I have been working non-stop since we moved in," I explained.

"Where is Mom?" Emmett asked, looking around.

"Do I hear my baby boy?" Aunt Esme called from the kitchen.

"Mom!" Emmett groaned. "I'm not a baby!"

"Maybe not, but you'll always be my baby," Aunt Esme said, pulling him into a tight hug. "We've missed you!"

"I've missed you guys too!" he said, sniffing the air. "I've really missed your cooking. Do I smell chocolate chip cookies?"

"Yes, dear. I just took them out of the oven. Now, did you want to introduce me to Jasper here?" she smiled.

"Hello, ma'am. It's very nice to meet you. Thank you for letting me come stay with you," Jasper said politely.

"Please Jasper, call me Esme. We're happy to have you here. We hope while you are at school that you will consider this your home away from home. You're always welcome here," Aunt Esme offered.

"Thank you, ma…I mean, thank you Esme," Jasper smiled.

"Now, Bella, why don't you take the boys up to their rooms? Show Emmett where you put everything in his room and then show Jasper to the guest room, ok? Then maybe you can come down and have some cookies," she laughed, looking at Emmett.

"Man Jasper, you are in for a treat. My mom can COOK! Man, it's good to be home!" Emmett bellowed, bounding up the stairs behind me with Jasper following him.

I opened Emmett's door first. He took a look around and seemed pleased.

"Alice unpacked your room and set it up. I tried to get her to basically put it back like your old room was, so you could find everything easily, but you know Alice," I shrugged.

"Wait until you meet her, Jasper, she's a little…" Emmett began.

"A little what, Emmett?" I heard Alice's voice call from the doorway.

I watched Emmett and Jasper turn around slowly. From the moment Jasper and Alice's eyes met they seemed to be rooted to the ground unable to move. Emmett moved over next to me. We looked at each other and then back at the two of them and then back at each other.

"What the hell are they doing?" Emmett whispered to me.

"Hell if I know," I whispered back to him.

We continued to just watch. A few more moments passed before Jasper reached out a hand slowly and Alice reached out and threaded her fingers through his.

"You've kept me waiting a long time Jasper," she said softly.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he smiled.

Emmett stepped over next to them and cleared his throat.

"Just to make sure we're clear here. Jasper, this is Alice. Alice, this is Jasper," he explained.

"Well, Miss Alice, it's mighty nice to meet you," Jasper grinned, still holding tight to Alice's hand.

"Can I show you to your room?" Alice asked, oblivious to the fact that Emmett and I were even there.

"Lead the way," Jasper gestured, holding the door open for her, letting it close behind them.

"What the hell was that?" Emmett gasped.

"I think, big brother, we just witnessed one of those love at first sight moments you always hear about," I laughed nervously.

"Damn, I didn't know the little pixie had it in her. She's never even really dated anybody," he said, shaking his head.

"Apparently she was waiting for him," I shrugged with a chuckle.

"Apparently so," Emmett laughed.

"I have a feeling they are going to be occupied for a while, so I'm going to let you get settled so you can go eat yourself silly on Aunt Esme's cookies," I winked as I started out the door.

"Thanks, Bells," Emmett smiled.

"You bet!" I said before closing the door behind me.

Honestly I was glad to know that everyone was occupied for the time being. I opened the door to my room and shut it tightly, locking it behind me just in case. I took a deep breath and opened my closet door. Please let this work, I thought. I just had to get back to that place, to Edward. I don't know why it was so important, but I knew I had to make this happen somehow.

I silently said a little prayer and pulled the door shut behind me. I turned the lights off and moved back to the corner I had sat in last time. I closed my eyes and held my breath. I opened my eyes and reached around for a light of some sort. I flipped the switch and blinked to adjust my eyes. I looked around and confirmed that I was indeed again in Edward's library.

I walked to the door and pressed my ear to it, listening to see if Edward was home. I didn't hear anything so I ever so slowly eased the door open. His room was, indeed, empty. I pushed the door open further and walked into the bedroom…into our bedroom as I was quickly coming to think of it. I looked around and I did not see the book bag Edward had been carrying when he came in last time. I assumed he was not home from school yet.

I did see a book lying in the middle of his bed. It appeared to be a journal or a diary. I knew I shouldn't read it, but I was desperate to not only figure out what was going on but even more desperate to know more about this Edward. I looked inside the front cover of the book and read the inscription.

"_Property of Edward A. Masen, Jr. 1918"_

I turned to the last entry in the book and realized it was dated three days ago…well, three days ago in the year 1918. I sat down on the corner of the bed and began to read.

"_Why does it seem that I am all alone? Always. In every way. I can't even have a brother or sister like my class mates. It is just me. I see all my mates and their girls and I wonder why I cannot find my heart's desire. Am I really that odd? I know there must be a girl out there like me. Am I too serious? All the girls my age are so frivolous and flighty. They do not touch my heart. Where is that girl? What must I do to find her?_

_I feel I really am slipping. I imagine my dream girl. I see her in my mind. But now, I can almost imagine her here with me. I swore today I could almost sense her here with me. I really must be going around the bend. Would that she were not just my imagination, but real. Real for me to hold in my arms rather than my mind."_

I had tears streaming down my face and I was having trouble catching my breath. His words both broke my heart and freaked me out. This boy, no, this man obviously felt things deeply and had a heart as big as the world. He also obviously felt all alone in the world, as if the rest of the world didn't notice him or understand him. Yes, I could definitely understand that and my heart broke for him. But the last paragraph had me gasping for air. He had written this the same day I had been here before. Was it me he had sensed? Surely not. That couldn't be…could it?

I was so lost in this thought that I almost didn't hear footsteps approaching. I tossed the book back on the bed and ran for the library. I pulled the door almost completely closed and turned off the light. I peered through the crack in the door as Edward entered the room.

I felt my breath catch in my chest. I hadn't imagined it. He really was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. Angelic almost. I held my breath though as he began to look around the room. His head whipped around to the bed, taking immediate notice of the indention I had left on the bed where I had been sitting. He picked up the journal and inspected it before laying it back down on the bed.

"Who's there?" he asked.

I couldn't bring myself to answer. It was too much to hope for. Too much to believe in. I shrunk further back into the library.

"Please. I know someone is here or was here. Please, if you still are, please come out," he begged, breaking my heart even further.

I quietly reached up and pulled the door closed and scooted back into the corner. I dropped my head to my knees and cried. I cried for Edward's lonely soul. I cried for my own sense of loneliness. I cried for the chasm of time that separated us. I didn't have the right to place myself in Edward's life when there was no way I could be a real part of it. I thought about Alice and Jasper and I cried. I knew, I fucking knew Edward was my Jasper. I just had no idea what to do about it.

I cried until I had no more tears to cry. I finally pushed myself up off the floor and reached to switch the light back on. I was, indeed, back in my closet. I found the fact surprisingly depressing. I pushed the door to my closet open and stepped back into our bedroom, trying to shake off the sadness. I went in my bathroom and washed my face with cold water.

As I stepped back in my room I heard someone calling me from outside the door. It was Alice. I unlocked the door and in she flew.

"Can you believe it Bella? Can you? I mean, did you see him? Isn't he wonderful? I can't believe he's finally here!" She rambled excitedly.

"Slow down, Alice. I take it we're talking about Jasper," I sighed.

"Yes! I've been waiting for him forever! He's so wonderful, Bella. I'm so lucky," she sighed.

"Then why are you in here with me?" I laughed. "You can see me anytime. Go, hang out with him until you have to go home for dinner."

Alice's grandparents were coming for dinner tonight. I knew there was no way she was getting out of it, no matter how much she now wanted to.

"You're right! See you later Bella!" She yelled, already halfway down the hall.

I curled up on my bed, trying to read one of my AP English novels that I'd been putting off. I couldn't focus long enough to get through one sentence. Frustrated I threw the book across the room.

"Damn, Bells, who pissed in your Dr. Pepper?" Emmett laughed as he walked in the room.

"Sorry, Em," I offered with a half smile.

"No problem. That pixie friend of yours can be frustrating enough but a pixie in love…shit. They should bottle that and power the city with it. I'm tired," he said, flopping down on the bed next to me.

"Whatcha got there, Brother Bear?" I asked, using my childhood nickname for him.

"Oh! I was so afraid of being attacked by flying books that I forgot!" he laughed. "I brought you the last two cookies and a glass of milk."

"Sweet of you, Em. I've missed you. How's college?"

"Well, pretty great considering classes haven't started yet and I'm getting to play football. And, despite the fact that he abandoned me for his pixie love, I have a pretty amazing roommate and new friend. I can't complain," he said with a smile.

Nothing ever got to Emmett. He loved life and life loved him. Sometimes it was frustrating, but mostly it was nice to just be around him. He always made me feel better, happier. I hadn't realized how much I'd been missing it until now.

"Bella? Time to help with dinner," I heard Aunt Esme call up the stairs.

I smiled at Emmett and crammed one cookie in my mouth before picking the other up and popping it into his mouth. He smiled his thanks as I took off downstairs. Alice and Jasper were sitting in the living room talking quietly as I walked past. I joined Aunt Esme in the kitchen, as was our custom most nights, to help make dinner. It was kind of our time and normally was one of us sharing back and forth about our days.

Tonight I know I was unusually quiet. Thankfully she didn't press. What was I going to say? Gee, Aunt Esme, I have a time machine in my closet and it took me back to 1918. Guess what I saw my soulmate, but I can't be with him because he lives in freaking 1918. Yeah, that would go over real big, right before they sent me to the mental hospital. So I kept quiet.

The phone rang and I watched Aunt Esme answer it. She called Alice into the kitchen and from the sad sound of her voice I knew it was her call to return home.

"Bye Bells. See you tomorrow?" She asked with a frown.

"Sure. Come on over whenever you'd like. I think we're going to take Jasper out to see the city," I offered.

"Jasper," she said sadly as she turned to go to the living room.

Moments later I heard the front door close and then footsteps approach the kitchen. Jasper looked like someone had run over his dog.

"She'll be back in the morning," I said with a small smile.

"I know. Thanks for being her best friend, Bella," he smiled.

"Why are you thanking me for that?" I said in confusion.

"Because otherwise I might not ever have met her," he shrugged.

"From the look on both your faces when you met, I doubt that, but you're welcome all the same," I said, patting his hand.

"Can I help?" Jasper said as he stood.

Aunt Esme and I looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Emmett never came in and offered to help in the kitchen. Jasper picked up on this.

"I have a twin sister named Rosalie. Growing up, she always liked to be outside working on cars and things with our dad. I always liked hanging out with our mom. She taught me to cook when I was little. I really enjoy it," he explained.

"Well, my dear, by all means," Aunt Esme said, handing him all the ingredients for a fantastic salad. "Fix it however you'd like."

Jasper and I got to know each other better while we cooked. We seemed to have very similar personalities, similar ways of looking at things. I could definitely relate to him and understand where he was coming from and honestly it was nice to meet someone I thought could do the same with me. Alice was my best friend on this earth, but honestly sometimes she just didn't get me or know what to make of me.

Dinner was fantastic, as usual. Everything just felt complete with Emmett home. After dinner Jasper curled up on the couch reading a book while Emmett settled in to play Tiger Woods Golf on the Playstation. Frankly it had been a long and exhausting day, so I bid everyone goodnight and headed upstairs.

I don't know how long I had laid there and tried to go to sleep. I tossed and turned and finally rolled over to look at the clock. 1 a.m. Great. I raised my head and looked at the closet door. I couldn't stop myself. I just had to.

I opened the door and pushed it closed behind me. I took my seat in the back corner and closed my eyes and hoped. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't resist the pull of Edward. I opened the door and found myself in his version of our room. I held my breath as I looked over at the bed finding Edward curled under the covers sound asleep.

He looked so peaceful and serene. And still so shockingly beautiful. A lock of hair had fallen over his eyes and before I could stop myself I reached out and pushed it away and back into his hairline. When the tips of my fingers brushed his forehead I felt an electric shock run through my arm. I stifled a gasp as he moved his hand up to his face.

"Please," he begged softly. "Please, don't leave me again," he whispered.

I froze thinking I had been discovered. I looked down and realized he was still sound asleep. He was dreaming. Dreaming of what? Of the person in his journal? Or the person he thought was in his room earlier today? I heard footsteps in the hall so I quickly moved back to the library and pulled the door closed behind me. I sat trying to get my breath as I thought about what Edward had said. What if it really was me he was talking about? Dreaming about? Could I let him see me? Would he be able to see me if I wanted him to?

I pushed myself up and opened my closet door. Great, now it was after 2 and I was really wide awake. I headed downstairs for a glass of milk and a snack, hoping that would do the trick.

"Having trouble sleeping, Bella?" I heard as I passed the living room.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed, looking over to find an amused Jasper. "Jasper, you scared the shit out of me! What the hell are you still doing up?"

"Potty mouth much, Bella?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I'm having a weird night anyway. You scaring the crap out of me didn't help any," I laughed. "Want to join me for a snack?"

He nodded and stood up to follow me to the kitchen.

"I was reading," he said.

"Huh?"

"You asked what I was doing up. I was reading. I don't sleep well or much," he explained.

"Oh, ok," I shrugged.

"What are you doing up, Bella?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I sighed.

"Try me," he said in all seriousness as he leaned forward across the table.

I studied his face and thought about what I had learned about and from Jasper already. If anyone I knew was going to buy this, I thought, it might be him. But could I trust him with this secret?

"You can you know," he offered.

"Can what?"

"Trust me," he finished.

"How did you…?" I began.

He just shrugged, not giving an explanation.

I began an internal debate on whether or not to tell him, which then turned into how do I tell him, followed by what in the hell do I tell him.

"Just tell me whatever you want to, Bella. I'll listen, I'll try to help if you need me to, but I promise I won't judge you," Jasper urged.

I took a deep breath and told him the story of the house, how when we restored the house Uncle Carlisle and I worked tirelessly on my room especially making sure it was historically accurate. I told him about the first day we moved in and my adventure in and out of the closet. Then I told him about Edward.

"So he's a ghost?" Jasper asked, trying to understand.

"No. Not at all. When I come out of the closet, well, it's not a closet anymore. It's his library. And my bedroom is his bedroom. And he's there, living his life, in 1918," I explained.

"But you've never talked to him?" Jasper questioned.

"No."

"And he's never seen you?" He probed further.

"No, I've never put myself in a position where he could see me. He seemed to sense me though, this afternoon and again…" I began.

"Again when Bella?"

"Right before I came downstairs. I couldn't resist. I went to his room and watched him sleep. He was so peaceful, but he spoke and it felt like he was speaking to me," I said sadly.

"Bella, why is this troubling you so? I mean, I understand the fantastical side of it all, but it's more than that isn't it?" He asked gently.

"Jasper, you know what happened when you and Alice saw each other for the first time tonight?" I asked softly.

"You mean how I took one look at her and I just knew she was meant for me, that she was who I had been waiting for?" Jasper said longingly.

"Yeah, well, it was the same for Alice. I'm sure you know that," I offered.

He nodded his understanding.

"Well, I think Edward is my Jasper. And I'm troubled because I can never be with him," I sobbed.

"Christ, Bella," Jasper sighed, reaching a hand over and rubbing my back.

That comforting touch just made me cry harder. All the heaviness of the situation came raining down on me and I suddenly felt completely drained by it.

"We'll figure something out, Bella, ok? I promise. There has to be some reason why this is happening, some reason why you've discovered Edward. If you're right about him, and I wouldn't doubt you for a moment, we'll figure something out, ok?" he said encouragingly.

I merely nodded and wiped my eyes. I felt my eyes suddenly begin to droop in sleep and exhaustion. Before I knew what was happening Jasper was scooping me up out of my chair and carrying me towards my room. I began to protest but was cut off by his laughter.

"Bella, I've seen you have trouble navigating these stairs when you're wide awake. I'm not about to take a chance on letting you climb them half asleep," he chuckled.

I leaned my head back against his shoulder and relaxed against him. Before I knew it I was being laid down on my bed and the covers were being pulled up over me. I snuggled into my pillow and felt sleep wash over me.

"Sleep well, Bella. Somehow it will be ok," Jasper promised as he left the room.

As I dreamed of Edward I hoped and prayed somehow, someway Jasper was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The more time passed, the more obsessed I became with figuring out a way to really get to know Edward. I just had no idea how to make that happen. School had begun and I was desperately trying to stay focused on my work, but that was proving quite a challenge. All I could think about was the beautiful bronze haired, green eyed angel who slept in the same place I did each night…with more than 80 years separating us.

I hadn't allowed myself back in his room since that night, since the night I told Jasper about Edward. I was so afraid to let myself get any closer. This could only end badly, only end with me being hurt, so what was the point. That's what I told myself anyway.

The more I watched Alice and Jasper though, the more I saw their love grow, the more I realized I had to have that. Somehow, someway I needed someone to love me the way Jasper loved Alice. If this was the love I was meant for, I had to come to peace with it. I had to figure out a way to make this work.

Baby steps, Bella. Baby steps, I reminded myself. I couldn't very well just barge into his room one night, tell him I'm from the future and proclaim my love for him. That would never work. Somehow I had to establish a connection between us.

This particular afternoon I was home alone. Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme had a benefit dinner for the hospital this evening. She had dressed early and taken his suit to him at the hospital for them to leave from there. I knew I had hours.

I took a deep breath and stepped into my closet. I pulled the door shut and crawled back into the corner, hoping and praying for this to work. Hoping and praying for the right actions to find their way to me.

I carefully opened my eyes to thankfully find myself again in Edward's library. I heard no noise or movement from his bedroom, so I stepped into his room and looked around, reacquainting myself with my surroundings. I carefully sat down on the edge of his bed.

I heard beautiful music floating into the room from downstairs. I instantly knew it was Edward playing the piano. I couldn't stop myself from stretching out on the bed, leaning back against his pillows. I could smell his gloriously masculine scent on them as I turned to the side and snuggled further into them.

I then spied the journal sitting on the nightstand next to his bed. I carefully lifted it and opened it to the first page. As I listened to Edward play downstairs, I began reading Edward's thoughts and feelings. The more I read, the more he touched my heart. Silent sobs wracked my heart as the tears streamed down my face.

My Edward. Yes, I was convinced now he was meant to be my Edward. My Edward had such a beautiful soul, such an amazing and loving heart. It broke my heart that he felt so alone, that he felt so out of place and misunderstood. How could I do this to him? How could I be selfish enough to put myself in his life when I saw no way we could ever have a life together? Wouldn't that simply cause him more pain? But if we were meant to be together, if we were made for each other, how could I stop myself?

I was so lost in these thoughts that I didn't realize the music had stopped. As I heard footsteps on the stairs I panicked. I hadn't thought through what I'd do if he actually came through that door and found me and I panicked. Not thinking, I tossed the book on the bed and scampered to the closet and hid. I couldn't bring myself to close the door yet though. I had to see him. I had to.

He bounded in the door, full of energy. He went straight to his desk and pulled out a composition book, sitting down at the desk and furiously writing in it. It was like he was possessed, like everything had to get out of him and on to the paper before he could stop. Passion, pure unadulterated passion…and it was completely hypnotic.

Only once he was finished did his body show any signs of relaxation. As he sat down his quill he shoulders began to slump and when he turned I realized there were tears streaming down his face. My heart again broke inside my chest. He began to aimlessly look around the room as if he were searching. I'm not sure how long he had been doing this before he realized the bed was disheveled and his journal was not it its place.

He darted across the room, picking up the journal. He looked around the room, as if he thought someone was still standing there, not making their presence known. He had no idea I was standing in his library, in my closet, watching him.

What happened then reaching into my soul. Edward climbed onto the bed and lay in the exact same place I had been. He found the indention on the bed and placed himself in that spot, curling on his side as I had been moments before. I watched him curl into his pillow and breathe deeply, almost as if he were trying to take in my scent. Had I left it there? Could he smell me on his pillow?

When he began to weep I realized it was more than I could take. I quietly pulled the door closed and scooted into my corner, letting my emotions take over. This man owned my heart. I knew that. I was powerless to stop it. I wanted nothing more than to take away his loneliness and his pain. I just did not know how.

I crawled out of the closet and back into my bedroom. I glanced at the clock. It was nearing 5 p.m. I quickly dialed Jasper's cell phone, hoping I could catch him.

"Bella?" he asked as he answered. "What's up?"

"Have you eaten yet?" I asked quickly, not wanting to waste a moment.

"No. Is everything ok?" he asked with concern.

"Not really. Could you meet me for dinner somewhere in between us?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure. Giordano's?" He requested.

"Be there in fifteen," I said, hanging up the phone.

Jasper was already there waiting with a table when I arrived. Ever the Texas gentleman, he stood when I got to the table. Alice really was a lucky girl. I hope she realized that. I took a seat and tried to figure out how to say what I wanted to say. Jasper just patiently waited for me to begin.

"I need your help," I began.

"You went back, didn't you?" He asked, already knowing the answer before I nodded. "When?"

"Today," I admitted.

"Did you speak to him?" He questioned.

"No. When I got there he was downstairs playing the piano. Jasper, it was so beautiful. So amazing. I lay down on his bed and listened to him. I don't know how long I laid there. I picked up his journal again. It was sitting next to the bed. I read all of if, Jasper. I know I shouldn't have, but I did. He has such a beautiful soul and an amazing heart. I know he's meant for me, Jasper. I know it more than ever," I sighed.

"Calm down, Bella, just tell me what happened," Jasper encouraged.

"I heard him coming back upstairs again and I panicked. I went back in his library and pulled the door to. I watched him come in and write in his music composition book with a fury. When he was done he was in tears, Jasper. It was overwhelming. It was then that he realized someone had been in the room. He didn't call out for me this time though. He went to the bed where I had been and lay down in the exact spot and exact position where I had been. I know he could smell me on his pillow. I know it. When he began to cry, Jasper, I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled the door closed and I came back," I cried.

"Ok, Bella. It's going to be ok. Let's just figure out what to do, ok?" Jasper said calmly.

I sat and I waited. I had no idea how he could be so calm and rational about something so irrational and unrealistic. Somehow, though, Jasper believing there was a solution made me believe it too. I sat and picked at my pizza as I watch Jasper sort through things in his mind. Suddenly it was as if a light went off in his mind.

"Perfect!" He exclaimed. "Tonight, after you know he will be asleep, you go back in his room."

"What?"

"Go back and find his journal. Find his journal and turn to the last page. Write to him in it. Tell him who you are. Tell him that you are here for him. Ask him if he wants to know you. Give him the chance to open the door for you," Jasper said simply.

Could I do that? In theory it was brilliant. Writing was obviously a huge part of Edward's life. Perhaps this was my chance to extend the connection I felt with him, to make it grow. Yes, I could do this.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Jasper chuckled. "Go!"

I stood up to leave and quickly turned and walked back to Jasper, wrapping my arms around him a tight hug.

"Thank you. Thank you for understand what no one else would and thank you for being my friend," I said softly.

"Always Bella!" He smiled. "Now go find your happiness!"

I drove home slowly, pondering what I would write in the journal tonight. The pressure for it to be perfect was palpable. I felt like my future was riding on this one moment. It was still much too early for even Edward to be asleep, so I decided to take a long hot bath to calm my nerves. I finally emerged somewhat more relaxed before pulling on my pajamas and crawling into bed.

I sat there for what seemed like an eternity. I waited until the same hour I had visited the last night. 1 a.m. I took a deep breath and crawled out from under the covers and padded over to the closet. I closed the door behind me and took my place. Moment later I cautiously lifted my head, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness…the darkness of Edward's library.

I slowly moved to the door, opening it quietly. There was my angel, curled around his pillow, sleeping soundly. I moved closer and watched him. Was it wrong to wish I was that pillow? I shook off that thought and began to look around for the journal.

It was not on the nightstand as it was earlier today. It was not on the bed where I had found it previously. I was beginning to get frustrated when I turned and saw a book lying open on the desk. I moved closer and in the moonlight streaming through the window I could see Edward's journal. He had left it open to his newest entry. When I realized what this entry said I quickly took a seat as my legs began to fail me.

"_To the angel of my dreams,_

_I know you have been here. I have felt you. I have sensed your presence when I have been in this room. I know you have been with me. I have smelled your lingering scent, marking your visits. The smell of strawberries is now you to me. Why do you hide from me? Do you not know how I dream of you? Do you not know how long I have waited? Please come to me. If I could only have one day with you, one moment, I would know I have not dreamed these dreams in vain._

_I dream of your flowing chestnut hair. I get lost in your chocolate brown eyes. Your warm heart envelopes me in my thoughts. I have prayed for you. I cannot believe now that you have found me that God would deny me you._

_If it is me you fear, do not. I will never harm you. I will never leave you. I will only love you._

_I am yours, always,_

_Edward"_

I watched as fat tears fell from my eyes splattering the paper. I could not believe he was writing about me. Were it not for things that could only be written about me, I wouldn't believe it at all. His description of me was so accurate. How could it be? I know he had not seen me on my visits. Was he really dreaming about me?

With a shaky hand and a deep breath I drew the pen from my pocket and began to write.

"_Edward,_

_I scarcely know where to begin. I'm so afraid that once you read this I will wake up to find this has all been a dream. All I can do is hope and pray that this is truly real._

_Yes, I have been here. I have seen you and I have watched you. I am captivated by you. You are an angel to me…a beautiful, talented, loving, remarkable angel. I want nothing more than to know you. I know you say I have nothing to fear, but you're wrong. My biggest fear is that you will realize I am no angel._

_You deserve much more than me, Edward. If I were a better person I would stop there and say goodbye. But I'm a selfish person. I need you in my life, Edward. I just have no idea how to make that happen._

_You say you do not believe God would deny us. I can only hope you are right. I hope you have enough belief for both of us._

_I don't know how to get to you. Please help me know._

_Do you want to see me? Knowing all this, is that still your desire?_

_Write me your wishes._

_I am yours,_

_Bella"_

I gasped as I closed the pen, not realizing I had been holding my breath. I looked over at the man I'd been waiting for all these years and said a silent prayer. Please let him be accepting and understanding of this. Please let him have an open mind and an open heart. Please let me be doing the right thing.

With that I stood, leaving the book open on the desk to the page where I had written my plea to him, and walked across the room to the sleeping Edward. I paused for a moment, trying to memorize each and every feature of his face. Before I could stop myself I leaned forward and pressed a feather soft kiss to his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my angel. I hope to see you again," I whispered before turning to go.

With a heart that was both frightened and hopefully I crawled back into my place in Edward's library. Emotionally drained and physically exhausted I crawled into bed, curling into my pillow much as Edward had been, with the hope that soon words on a page would not be all that was between us.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I walked around in a trance the next few days. I was emotionally drained from my last visit to Edward's room and from my revealing entry in his journal. I couldn't stop wondering what he must have thought when he read it. I couldn't bring myself to go back and find out just yet. What if he said he wanted to meet me? What if he said he didn't care about the things holding us apart? Then what? I think it was the lack of answers to those questions that gave me reason to hesitate.

Monday morning when school came I was still dragging myself around in a zoned out state. Alice, apparently, had enough and voiced her concern.

"Bella, what's going on with you? You're like a zombie. This isn't like you at all. Did something happen this weekend?" She asked with concern.

"What?" I replied, shaking my head, trying to focus.

"Are you ok?" She asked again.

"I will be hopefully. How was your weekend with Jasper?" I asked casually.

"Oh, Bella, it was amazing! He's such an incredible guy! He's so sweet to me. He makes me feel like a princess! I'm so lucky!" She gushed.

"Yeah, you are. He's pretty amazing," I admitted.

"He said you guys had become good friends," she smiled.

"He's a good listener and he gives great advice," I said, returning her smile.

"Yeah, he said you were going through some things and that I shouldn't push you on it," Alice said softly. "Bella, why did you think you couldn't talk to me but you could talk to Jasper?"

"I just felt like it was something he would understand and be able to help me with. I don't know why, but I just felt like he might be the only person I knew who could help," I shrugged.

"It's ok. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't shutting you out or something," she encouraged, smiling when I shook my head. "Of course, Emmett overheard us talking so he went all big brother on me, asking what was wrong with you."

"Is that why he called me yesterday and begged me to come have dinner with him tonight?" I cringed.

"I guess," Alice shrugged.

I loved Emmett and couldn't love him more if he really was my big brother, but overprotective could be his middle name. I so did not need him getting in the middle of this. He would flip. I knew I could trust Jasper to keep it to himself though. I also knew that dinner with Emmett would limit my chance to see Edward tonight. I would only have a few hours after school to make an effort to go to him.

The rest of the day crawled by at a snail's pace. I wanted nothing more than to be home, in my room, trying to see Edward. I ached when I was away from him. My mind was racing, wondering what he had thought of my note.

I was still focused on this at the end of the day, racing home in my car and then bounding up the stairs, thankful Aunt Esme was not home yet. I tossed my books on my bed and began to pace around my room. What should I do? What if he was there? Should I reveal myself? What if he wasn't there, would he leave a note for me again?

I took a deep breath and stepped into my closet. I pushed the door closed and crawled into my corner, closing my eyes and holding my breath. As I felt my breathing slow and my nerves calm I stood up in Edward's library and pushed the door open just a crack.

The room and the house were eerily quiet, the quietest they had ever been since my first visit. I wasn't sure what to make of it. I pushed the door further open and immediately noticed the journal sitting open on top of Edward's desk.

Lying across the spine of the open book was a white rose. Left for me, I wondered? I stepped out of the library and walked to the desk. I slowly pulled out the chair and took a seat. I lifted the rose from the book and lifted it to my nose, inhaling it glorious scent. I held it in my hand as I began to read the entry which followed my own.

"_My Bella, my angel,_

_I do not pretend to know what it is that you feel separates us. You have knowledge that eludes me I'm afraid. However, if this separation can be dissolved I want to find a way to you._

_You haunt my dreams. An angel has haunted my dreams for weeks now. Now I know this angel is you. You are the girl with the chestnut hair and chocolate eyes that haunts my dreams, are you not? I have to believe you were brought to me for a reason. I refuse to believe that we have been given to each other only to be kept apart. My God would not torture me so._

_I apologize that I am not here today when you are reading this letter. My father has fallen ill. The fever was too great for my mother to care for and we have taken him to the hospital. I hope I will be able to return home tomorrow. Will you come for me then?_

_I cannot pretend to know what it is that you may see in me. I can only hope and pray that it is enough._

_I want to see you. I long to see you and hold you as my own. Please do not deny me this._

_If you will see me, if you will see me tomorrow, please leave word for me here. If I know you will be here, if I have that hope, I will not leave this place until you are with me._

_Until then,_

_Your Edward"_

I felt my heart constrict in my chest. His father was ill? I knew during the times Edward lived that doctors and hospitals were not always able to help people as they were today. I need to talk to Uncle Carlisle about this.

Now I needed to focus on Edward. He wanted to see me! He didn't care about what separated us; he only cared about us being together. Would that be enough? When he knew the truth would that be enough?

With a hopeful heart I took hold of his quill and put it to the next page of paper.

"_My beautiful Edward,_

_If you will have me, I will be here. I will be here tomorrow afternoon at 4 o'clock. I hope this meeting will help ease some of your fears and will give you some understanding. I also hope that you will still have a place in your heart for me after this._

_I refuse to let my fears and doubts stand in our way. I hope you are right. There has to be a reason we have been allowed into each other's lives. God would not have allowed that only to stop us here, would he?_

_Yes, I am the one in your dreams. I hope they are happy ones, Edward. I don't want to ever see you sad. I feel, like me, you have had too much sadness in your life. I want to give you happiness and joy and love._

_Thank you for my rose. My first flower. I always wondered why I'd never received any from anyone before. Now I know it is because my first one was meant to come from you. I will cherish it forever._

_Until tomorrow, my angel!_

_With love,_

_Your Bella"_

I laid the quill back in its place and blew on the ink, ensuring it was dry. I wanted to leave something for Edward in place of my rose. What could I leave? What did I have that I could leave for him?

My hand moved to my neck and, feeling the necklace there, I knew I had my answer. I lifted the leather strand that held the silver cross around my neck over my head. I gently laid it across the spine of the book in front of me before picking up the quill once again.

"_P.S. The cross on this necklace belonged to my father. I made the necklace out of leather from a jacket that was his as well. It's special to me, as you are, and I wish you to have it. Wear it close to your heart."_

With that I took a deep breath and stood up. I picked up my rose and began to walk back to the library. I stopped though, unable to resist the temptation to lie down once more on Edward's bed. I snuggled into his pillow and relaxed into the scent of him. I missed him so much. How could I miss someone so much that I had yet to actually speak to?

I pushed myself up and walked back to the library, closing the door behind me. I took my place in the corner and thought about what Edward had said about his father. This weighed heavy on my heart for some reason and I felt driven to speak to Uncle Carlisle about this. How to do this without suspicion I didn't know.

I looked at the clock and realized it was time to go meet Emmett for dinner. I kind of hoped he'd bring Jasper with him. Not only could Jasper help me cover up what was really going on, but maybe he could offer some insight into the new happenings.

I drove quickly back to Giordano's. It was one of Emmett's favorites, so I didn't mind going back there even though Jasper and I had just been. Emmett's Jeep was already in the parking lot by the time I arrived. I walked in to find him sitting at a table with Jasper. I smiled and quickly went to join them.

"Hey Bella!" Jasper said, standing as I got to the table.

"Hey Jasper! Hey Brother Bear!" I smiled, wrapping my arms around Emmett.

"Hey Bells! You ok? I heard through the grapevine that you might be having some problems," he said worriedly.

"I'm fine, Emmett. Don't I look fine?" I asked as I sat down, glancing at Jasper, pleading with him to back me up.

"Yeah, you look the same as always, but you're really good at hiding stuff," Emmett countered. "You always have been."

"Emmett, I…"I began before he stopped me.

"Look, Bella, I know I'm not at home anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't still want to look out for you and make sure you're ok. If you don't want my help or need my help, that's ok. I just worry about you," he said quietly.

"I just have something I'm trying to figure out and it's stressing me out," I admitted.

"Can I help?" Emmett asked.

"Not really. It's something that will either work out or it won't. I don't really think I have a lot of control over it," I sighed.

"You know if you need me, I'm here right?" He asked as I nodded. "And Jasper too. He'll help you if you need it, won't you, Jasper?"

"Of course. Bella knows that," he said in his Texas drawl.

"All right, enough about Bella!" I exclaimed. "What's going on with you two B.M.O.C.'s?"

They proceeded to tell me about their classes and football practice and all the girls who were chasing Emmett. Emmett, of course, was loving this. He was quite a ladies' man. No one girl had ever been able to settle him down.

"What about Jasper? Aren't they chasing him?" I winked.

"Oh they were until the pixie showed up the other day and threatened them all," Emmett laughed.

"She didn't?" I gasped, although I wouldn't put it past Alice.

"She did. Don't get me wrong, I was flattered," Jasper admitted. "It's a bit embarrassing though, to have your tiny little girlfriend show up to fight off admirers."

"That's Alice. I think you're stuck with her, for better or worse," I grinned.

"Yes, ma'am. I am at that," he said, returning my smile with a wink.

We finished eating and Jasper walked me to my car while Emmett went to get his Jeep.

"Everything really ok, Bella?" He asked quickly.

"I think it will be. I'm supposed to see him tomorrow," I admitted.

"What?" He asked in shock.

"Can I call you later? I really do need to talk to someone about it," I asked softly.

"Sure! I'll be up late," he said, stepping away to climb in Emmett's Jeep.

"Take care, cuz! Love you!" Emmett yelled out the open window.

"Love you too, Em!" I smiled, waving as I pulled away.

Thankfully Uncle Carlisle was home from the hospital when I got home. I found him in his study catching up on the mail. I knocked softly, waiting for him to look up.

"Bella, honey. Good to see you. Did you have a good dinner with Emmett?" He smiled.

"Yes. Jasper ate with us. He's doing great," I smiled. "Do you have a minute, Uncle Carlisle?"

"Sure, sweetheart. What's up?" He asked with concern.

"Well, I'm working on this history project for school, about the early 1900's and I had some questions about the illnesses and medical field during that time," I lied smoothly.

"Ok. What can I answer for you?" He said, listening intently.

"Well, if in let's say 1918 someone became ill and was running a high fever, what most likely would be the cause of that?" I questioned carefully.

"Well, during that time period, especially here in Chicago, there were quite a few Spanish influenza epidemics," he explained. "That would most likely be what you're talking about."

"What would happen to someone that contracted Spanish influenza during that time? How would they treat it?" I asked with baited breath.

"There weren't many successful treatments. Typically the person, especially if it were a severe case, passed away. Unfortunately during those times by the time someone was brought to the hospital it was too late for them," he explained.

Oh, this wasn't good.

"Was it very contagious?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, highly. And hard to contain. Entire families were wiped out unfortunately," he said sadly.

"If someone today had the same illness, with today's medical treatments and medicines, could they be treated and cured?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course. It would be a simple thing to treat with a course of medicines and proper care," he said simply. "Does this help at all?"

"Immensely, Uncle Carlisle! Thank you so much!" I said, crossing to hug him tightly and kiss his cheek before turning to go.

"Good night, Bella!" He laughed.

"Good night, Uncle Carlisle!" I smiled before bounding up the stairs.

Once in my room I thought about what he had said. I feared the worst for Edward's father, but what I feared more was Edward's health. What if he became infected? I couldn't lose him. I just couldn't. I felt like I was preparing for battle, for the fight of my life…or the fight of the life of my beloved. I just hoped I was strong enough.

With that the phone rang next to me. Jasper, of course.

"You are, you know," he answered.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Strong enough. You are strong enough. You wouldn't have been given this if you weren't. You have to believe that. Keep the faith and belief Bella. There is a reason why this is all being shown to you and laid in front of you," he explained.

"I hope you're right," I mumbled.

"Now tell me about what's new," he requested.

I began to tell him about my latest visit, about the rose and the note. I told him about my reply and about leaving Edward the necklace. And then I waited.

"Tomorrow, huh?" Jasper asked.

"Tomorrow," I said simply.

"Somehow, someway it will be ok, Bella," he said quietly.

When he said it, I believed it. I believed it with all my heart. Now if my heart could just hold out one more day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I had managed to make it through all my morning classes, but my nerves got the best of me at lunch. I hardly had to work at all to convince the school nurse that I needed to go home. The closer to 4 o'clock it got, the more nervous I became. I felt like my whole life was riding on this moment.

I checked and rechecked myself in the mirror. I wanted to look perfect for Edward. I wanted him to think I was beautiful, even though I knew, in reality, I was not. While I had seen him, he had only seen me in his dreams. Would he still want the reality? And once he knew the real story would he want this enough? Would he want it enough to figure out how we could possibly be together? And was it even possible at all?

All these thoughts and questions, combined with my nerves, had me on the verge of a panic attack. I glanced at the clock and saw it was only 3 o'clock. Fuck, how in the world was I going to make it another hour. I was pacing a hole in my floor when my cell phone rang. I immediately felt a sense of calm when I saw it was Jasper.

"Hello," I said nervously.

"Bella, you've got to relax and calm down. What good is it going to do if you throw up all over the guy when you meet him?" Jasper chuckled.

"Great, Jasper, great. Now I've got that to worry about too," I grumbled.

"Oh, Bella, I'm only kidding. It's all going to work out just fine. You've just got to relax and have faith in that. There's obviously a reason why this is happening. You just have to believe and take a chance," he said encouragingly.

"I know you're right, it's just…" I began.

"I know what you're going to say, Bella, but don't. Believe in yourself, believe in Edward, believe in what is going on between the two of you," Jasper reassured me.

"Thanks, Jasper," I sighed.

"Feel better?" He asked hopefully.

"I always do after I talk to you. Thanks for listening," I said, feeling much calmer.

"Anytime. Now I think it's time for you to go," he said.

I looked at the clock. I had ten minutes left until I would see Edward. I took a deep breath.

"Thanks again. I'll call you later, ok?" I offered.

"You'd better," Jasper chuckled before hanging up.

With one more glance in the mirror I took a deep breath and stepped inside my closet. I took my customary place in the dark corner and bowed my head. I prayed with everything I had that this would work. I prayed with everything in me that Edward would welcome me with an open heart and an open mind and most of all with open arms. When I was all prayed out I stood and fumbled for the light switch, breathing a sigh of relief when I saw the books lining the walls of Edward's library. I pushed the door open slowly and heard a gasp as I stepped into Edward's bedroom.

"Bella?" He whispered. "How? Where? Oh, Bella, it's really you, isn't it?"

I practically dashed across the room to him, throwing my arms around his neck. I felt him stiffen momentarily. Great, Bella, you're probably scaring him to death.

"I'm so sorry," I said quickly, starting to pull away from him.

"No, it's quite alright," he said softly, hesitantly closing his arms around me. "Please stay. Please don't go," he begged.

"Edward, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you, ok?" I whispered, running my hand over the back of his head, smoothing his hair into place, immediately noticing that he had the cross I had given him around his neck.

"I can hardly believe this is real," he said, stepping back from me, looking at me intently. "Where did you come from Bella? How did you get here? I can't understand how you just stepped out of my library. I know you weren't here when I arrived home."

I took his hand and walked over to his bed, sitting down and pulling him down next to me. I took a deep breath and said another small prayer before beginning my story.

"Edward, what I am about to tell you is going to sound crazy, I'm sure. Please listen with an open heart. I need to know that you will trust what I am telling you. I'd never hurt you, Edward," I implored him.

"I believe you, Bella. And I will believe you, but I need to know," he urged.

"This room," I said, gesturing around me, "your bedroom, well, it's my bedroom too."

"What in the world are you talking about?" He said, forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"I live in this house in 2008. In 2008 I live in this house and this is my bedroom. Your library is my closet. The day I moved in this house I was unpacking boxes in my closet when the door closed behind me. When I emerged from the closet I was no longer in my bedroom, but in yours. I had no idea what was going on, until I saw your music composition book. And then you came upstairs. I dashed into your library and watched through the crack in the door. I had to see you. You looked like an…" I began.

"Angel?" He finished in a whisper.

"Yes. I came back again and I found your journal. It broke my heart, Edward. I knew then that I had to find a way to see you," I explained.

"I knew someone had been here that day I found my music composition book on my bed. That night I dreamed about you. You were here. The day I was calling out to you when I found my journal on my bed, you were here, weren't you?" He asked, his voice thick with emotion.

"Yes," I whispered, hanging my head.

"When I came home last night and found the entry you had written in my journal I felt my heart would leap out of my chest. I could scarcely let myself believe you could feel that way about me. I picked this up first," he said, closing his hand around the cross, "wondering why you had left it. When I read the end of your entry I knew. I also knew if you had left this for me that you must feel the same, to leave something so precious to you as a gift for me."

"I feel like I belong to you, Edward, like I belong with you. I don't know how to make this right though," I said sadly.

"We will figure it out, my Bella. Somehow we will figure it out together," he said, smiling shyly.

"Together," I smiled, closing my hand around his. "Edward, I have to ask, how can you be so accepting of all this? And of what stands between us?"

"Because you made my heart feel things I'd begun to think I'd never feel, all before I even met you or read your words. To deny that this is real, to deny or question that it is happening or why it is happening would be to deny and question how I feel for you. I don't ever want you to think I am not sure of that, my Bella," he said firmly.

"I was so afraid," I whispered. "So afraid I'd come here today and that you would not believe me, that you would think I was crazy. Or worse."

"What would be worse, Bella?" He asked. "Bella?" He asked again when I didn't answer.

"That you wouldn't want me once I was here before you," I whispered, barely audible, as I stared at my hands.

"Bella, I should be the one worried about that, not you. You are so beautiful, angelic, so loving. You are everything my heart has waited for," he smiled, caressing my cheek gently.

I smiled shyly at the feeling. Then I remembered. "Your father, Edward. How is he?"

"Bella," he groaned, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. "He, uh, he…"

"No, Edward," I gasped.

"No, but soon. They say there isn't anything they can do," he explained.

"You should go to him, be with him. I shouldn't keep you here," I said guiltily. "I don't want you to ever regret that you weren't there with him. Life is too short and your time with him is precious."

"I had to come, Bella. I was so afraid if I didn't that I would never see you," he choked on his tears.

"I'll be back," I explained. "I'll come back every day. I'll come back whenever you want me to."

"Will you come back tonight? If I leave to go see him now, will you come back to me tonight?" He begged.

"Of course," I smiled.

Edward stood and pulled me to stand with him. He hesitated before pulling me into a hug, tucking his head into my thick hair. He stepped away and lifted my hands to his lips.

"Be safe, my angel," he whispered as he turned to go.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered to the door that had already closed behind him.

I sat down at his desk, noticing that his journal was still placed there. I opened it to the most recent entry, expecting to see the one I had made last night. I was surprised to find one written after my own.

"_My Bella,_

_Seeing the words on this page makes you all the more real. Feeling the weight of this cross around my neck shows me that you are waiting for me, that you feel for me, that my dreams are not in vain. You have given me hope. I only hope that I have something to give back to you in return._

_I know there is something special about this connection between us. I do not pretend to know what it is, but I dare not question it. I will be waiting for you with an open heart, always._

_Your Edward"_

I paused for a moment, contemplating what to write. Even though I knew I would see him in a few hours I wanted to leave something for him to find when he returned home.

"_Dearest Edward,_

_You have just left me and already I miss your embrace so desperately. I hope you don't think I'm being too forward. I'm sure compared to the girls you know I'm practically indecent. Every second of my time with you is etched into my memory and I'm sure I'll replay them over and over until I see you again._

_I'm sure you have questions. I'm sure you have doubts and uncertainties. How could you not given the circumstances? But I know you are strong and brave, Edward, and I know you will fight for us, just as I will._

_You are mine and I am yours and I will fight for us to the end. I cannot imagine my life without you in it. Somehow we will find a life together. I know it._

_Never doubt what you have to give me. What you have already given me is more than I have ever known._

_Until tonight,_

_Forever yours,_

_Bella"_

I read back over it and picked the journal up. I walked over the bed and curled into the same spot I had been in days past. I breathed in Edward's scent, memorizing it as well, before sitting up and placing the journal on his pillow, leaving it open to my entry.

"Goodbye, Edward," I whispered to the empty room before returning to the library.

Once I emerged into my room I took a seat on my bed, willing myself to be calm. If I had not been able to smell the lingering scent of him on my shirt I would have thought I had dreamed the entire event. But the scent and the beautiful rose lying on my nightstand were proof that Edward was indeed real.

I was jarred from my thoughts by the chirping of my cell phone. I picked it up and looked at the call log. Jasper. I'm sure he was worried and anxious to know what had happened. I dialed his number and waited.

"Hey you!" He answered loudly.

"Jay, where are you?" I asked, straining to hear.

"Hold on a second," he replied.

Suddenly everything quieted and he came back on the line.

"Did you just call me Jay?" He asked.

"Uhm, yes?" I answered uncertainly.

"Hey, it's cool. I like it. Sorry, Alice and I are at Dave and Buster's with Emmett and his girl of the week. I had to get somewhere quiet where I could hear," he explained.

"Well, I don't want to keep you or make Alice mad for stealing you away," I hurried.

"Uh-uh, missy. You don't get away that easily. Now talk," he laughed.

"I saw him. We talked. We held each other. Oh, Jay, he's wonderful and sweet and amazing," I gushed.

"And what did Mr. Wonderful, Sweet and Amazing say when he found out you live 90 years in the future?" He asked quietly.

"He said he knew in his heart that I was meant for him and to deny what was happening would be to deny that as well," I explained.

"Fuck," Jasper said as he let out a slow breath.

"Yeah," I replied.

"When will you see him again?" Jasper asked.

"Tonight, after everyone goes to bed," I explained.

"Bella…" Jasper warned.

"Jasper, he's a turn of the century gentleman. Please. I think I may have pushed it even embracing him the way I did today," I confessed.

"Ok, ok. Just relax, ok," he reminded me.

"Will do. Have fun!" I said before hanging up.

I busied myself with dinner and homework, trying to pass the time until I knew Edward would be home and in his room for the night. I had changed into my pajamas, curling up in bed and reading until Aunt Esme had come to bid me goodnight. Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle had retired to their room over an hour ago. I knew if I went now I wouldn't be missed.

Within minutes I was in Edward's library. I could see a soft light pouring under the doorway. I hoped that meant he was in his room waiting for me. I pushed the door open to find Edward jumping up from his bed to meet me.

"Bella, you came back," he gasped, taking my hands in his own.

"Of course I did. Did you ever doubt that I would?" I asked, squeezing his hands before throwing my arms around him.

Again I felt him stiffen slightly before relaxing into my embrace. I pulled back to look in his eyes.

"You did think that, didn't you?" I said softly.

"I'm sorry. It's still so hard to believe that you're here and that you still want to be with me," he confessed.

I led him over to the bed and sat down, pulling him down next to me. I took his hands in mine and began to softly run my thumbs over the back of his hands as I thought about what to say.

"Edward, I want you to believe in me and believe in us and I want you to trust me when I tell you how I feel and think. You are an amazing man with an amazing heart. I'm lucky to know you. You've already shown me how caring and giving you are. You're smart and talented. You're the most beautiful man I've ever seen, inside and out," I gushed.

"Thank you, Bella. You see things that no one ever has seen in me before. It's what I've always wanted, but now that I have it it's a little disconcerting and overwhelming," he admitted.

"I feel the same way, Edward. No one has ever seen me or thought of me the way you do, no one. I can't pretend that I wasn't scared to death coming here earlier today. I knew you'd take one look at me and realize I wasn't worth it," I sighed.

"But you are," Edward blushed. "Worth it, that is."

"How was your father?" I asked as I was now blushing.

"The same. My mother stayed with him tonight. She feared not being there if, well, when, well…" he trailed off.

"I'll be here for you, Edward, no matter what," I said, leaning forward to hug him tightly.

"You lost your father as well, didn't you?" He asked, already knowing the answer to his question.

"Yes. Charlie, my dad, was a policeman. He was killed on duty when I was 7 years old," I said, the words still stinging after all these years.

"And your mother?" He asked as if he was afraid he knew the answer to that as well.

"She never really wanted me and she wasn't good to me," I said quickly, willing myself to be stronger. "I went to live with my aunt and uncle after my dad died."

"And they are good to you?" He asked with concern.

"Yes. They are as wonderful of parents as I could ask for. They love me as much as they love their son and have always treated us equally. They're fantastic. You'd love them," I gushed.

"Their son? Does he live here too?" Edward asked worriedly.

"No. He is a freshman at Northwestern University where he plays football. He's huge, but he's really a big teddy bear. He's just like my big brother," I explained. "Do you have brothers and sisters?" I asked.

"No, it's just me," he explained with a soft smile. "It's been very isolating, well, until now," he grinned.

"Are you in still in high school? Do you have friends there?" I asked hopefully.

"I am in my final year of school. I started at a school for the arts last year. Since then it's been better. I still don't have any really close friends, but before, well," he stuttered.

"They didn't understand you," I finished as he nodded. "I understand that. I have one really good friend named Alice. I've known her since I came to live with Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle. We're close, but she has never really quite understood me or been able to relate to me. I made a new friend recently though, my cousin's roommate. Jasper really seems to know where I'm coming from and he doesn't judge me for it," I explained as I felt Edward stiffen next to me. "Relax, Edward. We're friends, nothing more. He and Alice are together. Love at first sight and that was it for them."

Thankfully he relaxed at that statement. "You believe in love at first sight?" He asked hopefully.

"I do now," I smiled, squeezing his hands. "Don't you?"

"How could I not?" He grinned.

"I told Jasper about you," I suddenly blurted out.

"What?" He gasped.

"I had to talk to someone. It was after I had been in your room late one night watching you sleep. I knew then, Edward, that we were meant for each other, but I had no idea how it could be. That upset me. Jasper knew something was bothering me and encouraged me to talk to him about it. Amazingly he didn't judge me or doubt me or think I was crazy. He's just listened and encouraged me and help me figure everything out," I explained.

"Then I guess I owe Jasper a thank you," Edward smiled. "If for nothing else than watching over you, my love, and making sure you were ok."

"I hope you can meet him someday…and Emmett too. I think you would like them. I know they'd like you," I said softly.

"I wish I knew how that could ever happen, Bella. I wish I had answers," he sighed sadly.

"Somehow, Edward, I think the answer will reveal itself to us in time," I said encouragingly.

"Somehow I believe you, Bella," Edward said with a yawn.

"You need to get your rest, Edward. Your mom will need you tomorrow," I said, pushing him back on the bed to lie down.

"But…" he began.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" I asked boldly.

"Yes," he hissed, "but it wouldn't be proper. I dare not ask that of you just for my own selfish needs. You are a lady and I shall treat you as such."

A lady? No one had ever called me a lady and no one had certainly ever treated me as one. Well, maybe Jasper at least with his southern manners, but that was it. I shook my head at the thought.

"As you wish, Edward. I'll leave you to your rest. Would you like me to come back tomorrow?" I asked.

"Please!" He begged. "I'm going to miss you terribly!"

Suddenly I had a brilliant idea!

"Wait one minute, ok, Edward? I'll be right back, I promise!" I said, dashing into the library and out of my closet.

I grabbed my favorite teddy bear, one Emmett had given me for my birthday years ago. I still slept with it when I felt particularly troubled or down. He had been in my arms a lot of nights recently so I knew my scent would linger with him. I made my way back through my closet and Edward's library to find Edward sitting up in bed waiting.

"I want you to have this," I said, holding out the bear.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Emmett gave it to me when I was little to help me sleep. I still sleep with it when I'm sad or upset. I want you to hold it tonight since you can't hold me. Maybe it will help," I said hopefully, sitting down on the bed next to Edward.

"Thank you, Bella," he sighed, pulling me into a hug.

Not missing that this was the first embrace he had initiated, I sighed and relaxed into it, enjoying every minute. Edward leaned back and I reluctantly left his arms.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" I smiled.

Edward lifted my hands to lips, kissing them both before releasing them.

"Goodnight, Bella angel," he smiled as he snuggled down further into his bed, curling the bear into his side.

"Goodnight, Edward. Sleep well," I said, blowing him a kiss and shutting the door behind me.

I stepped back into my bedroom and sighed, suddenly feeling very alone. I curled under the covers of my bed and suddenly felt something poking me from the pocket on the front of my pajama top. I reached in and found a folded piece of paper. Where had this come from? I unfolded it and both gasped and smiled.

"_My lovely Bella,_

_Thank you for spending the evening with me. While it may not have been the most conventional first date, it was both my first date ever and our first date together and I have enjoyed every minute. Thank you for opening up to me and allowing me to get to know the beautiful angel who has taken over my world. You are exquisite, Bella. Never think anything different. I shall be dreaming of you tonight, counting down the minutes until I see you again._

_Sweet dreams, my love._

_Your Edward"_

I clutched the note to my chest as I knew Edward was clutching my teddy bear. Peace flooded over me and I slipped into a night of serene dreams filled with the promise of Edward. He was my future as much as he was the past. I knew this beyond a shadow of a doubt.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning with a renewed sense of promise and purpose. Having to go through another day of school being separated from Edward however was tedious and torturous. I missed him and my heart ached for him. I was worried for him, not knowing how his father was. I was worried about what would happen if his father passed away. I hoped against all hope that the severity of the Spanish flu epidemic wouldn't impact his life any further. To know he was hurting hurt me as well.

Alice had tried distracting me all day with stories from her date the night before with Jasper. Funny thing is she had no idea what she was distracting me from. I guess she just sensed something was wrong.

"Oh Bella, you wouldn't believe the girl Emmett took out last night! Honestly! We need to find someone for him. He obviously cannot pick for himself!" She giggled.

I simply nodded. I knew my cousin's type. Flighty and brainless. Probably a cheerleader too. I hated that Emmett thought that was all he could attract. He always sold himself short. He was an incredibly intelligent guy under all the jock façade. He had a heart of gold and those girls were forever taking advantage of him. He needed a girl who could be strong and smart and who loved sports as much as he did. Maybe Alice was right because he sure didn't seem to be able to find that girl by himself!

Finally the day came to an end and I sped home, driving much faster than I should have honestly. I tore up the stairs, dumping my bag on my bed. I knew I had the house to myself because Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle had left this morning for a medical conference in New York. They weren't set to come back until Sunday.

I paused to look in the mirror. I had tried to consider Edward's sensibilities when I dressed today. I had dressed in a soft, flowing skirt and a simple emerald green cashmere sweater. I had chosen it because it reminded me of his eyes.

I decided I looked as acceptable as I possibly could. I pushed my closet door open and shut it behind me, waiting impatiently and hopefully to see my Edward. I stood and switched on the light, pushing the library door open to find an empty room. My heart sank. I didn't know if it sank in worry for Edward and his father or worry that he had changed his mind, but sink it did.

I walked over to his bed in defeat, slumping down to sit. I reached to grab his pillow, wanting to be close to him somehow when I saw the envelope leaning against it. An envelope with my name on it. I anxiously tore it open.

"_My dearest Bella,_

_I apologize I am not here to greet you this afternoon. I have missed you so greatly today. I know I shouldn't entertain the thoughts I am having, but I cannot help that I ache when you are missing from my arms._

_I am sorry I am not here to tell you this news in person. My father passed away very early this morning. My mother will need my help making arrangements today. I will return home sometime this evening most likely around dinner._

_I know I do not have the right to ask or expect this of you, but if you could either wait here for me or come back for me later tonight it would mean so much to me. I need to feel the comfort of your embrace, my sweet Bella. I do not know how to do this without you._

_I am afraid. I dare not breathe this to anyone else, but I am so afraid for my mother. She does not look well. I do not know if it is the stress of caring for and losing my father or if this insidious illness is beginning to affect her as well._

_If you choose to wait for me here I have taken the liberty of leaving you a bit of reading. If you are at all as anxious to learn about me as I am to learn about you, I thought you would like to read through some of my journals. I have never let anyone else read them before, but my heart and my soul are an open book to you, my love. I would share everything I have and everything I am with you, Bella, if God will just give me the chance._

_For now I will tuck the knowledge that you are here waiting for me away in my heart and will allow that knowledge to blanket me in comfort as I go through this day._

_Forever,_

_Your Edward"_

I sat on the edge of Edward's bed with tears streaming down my face. I sobbed as my heart broke for Edward. I knew the pain of his loss. My heart already belonged to him and to know the hurt he was experiencing tore me apart. The fact that I could not be with him was killing me. I knew he needed me with him. I knew he needed me to comfort him. I knew how alone he was feeling.

I curled up on his bed, journal in hand. As I snuggled into his pillow I began to read. From the dates in the journal Edward had been 14 when he lived these moments. I felt so close to him. I felt I understood him. Despite the fact that we were removed by 90 years, I could relate to him. All of these things gave me hope, hope that somehow, someway we belonged together and would find a way to be together.

As my eyes grew heavier I lay the book on the bed next to me and wrapped myself around Edward's pillow, breathing in his scent, finding comfort in it. I knew falling asleep here was risky, but I knew I needed to be here. I knew Edward needed to find me here when he came home.

I was soon lost in my dreams. Edward and I were together, lying on a blanket under the stars. He was holding my hand as we talked quietly about our dreams and plans for the future. Suddenly Edward was being pulled from me. The tighter I closed my hand around his the further away he slipped until he was gone altogether. I sat up quickly, gasping as I tried to catch my breath. Suddenly I felt arms close around me.

"Bella, love. I'm here. It was just a dream," I heard Edward say soothingly, as he gently rubbed my back.

"Oh, Edward," I sighed, wrapping my arms around him. "I'm so sorry."

I felt him sag against me, letting go of the wall of control I was sure he'd been holding up all day. I felt the sobs that took over his body before I heard them.

"It's ok, Edward. I'm here. Just let it all out," I whispered, running my fingers through his hair, willing any comfort I could into him.

His head dropped to my shoulder in defeat. I just began to murmur any comforting words I could think of to him.

"Edward, I know right now it all seems impossible and overwhelming, but baby I promise we'll get through it. Somehow we'll get through it together," I whispered into his hair.

"Oh, Bella," he sniffed as he lifted his head from my shoulder to look in my eyes. "Thank you for staying. I can't tell you how much it means to me."

"I knew you needed me," I said simply, tentatively reaching a hand out to caress his cheek, wiping the tears away with my thumb. "Better?"

"So much," he said softly.

"I guess I should go," I said as I started to stand.

Edward closed his hand around my wrist stopping me. I looked at him in confusion.

"Can you please stay? My mother, well, she stayed with my father. I don't want to be alone Bella. Please? I know I shouldn't ask you but I need you to stay with me," he begged.

"Of course," I smiled softly, closing my hand over his. "My Aunt and Uncle are out of town for the weekend, so I won't be missed. I wouldn't be able to go back knowing you're alone here."

"I promise, Bella, that I'll be a perfect gentleman. I insist you sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the floor next to you if that is ok," he rambled.

"Edward, you do not have to sleep on the floor. Please," I begged.

"Bella, it wouldn't be proper," he sighed.

"How about this, I will sleep under the cover and you can sleep on top of the cover? I promise I won't touch anything but your hand," I offered.

He thought for a moment and nodded. I crawled under the cover and snuggled down, pulling the covers back up over me. Edward switched off the light before timidly laying down next to me, facing me. I reached out and closed my hand over his as I smiled over at him.

"Bella?" He asked softly, his face bathed in the moonlight.

"Yes?" I asked curiously.

"Did you call me baby earlier?" He asked tentatively.

"Yes," I whispered hesitantly.

"I liked it," he sighed, squeezing my hand.

With that a wall fell between us. We talked well into the night, about our lives and about our dreams. Edward was endlessly fascinated with my world, though I tried to downplay so much of the technology for fear of truly overwhelming him. I was endlessly concerned with how Edward viewed me compared to the women of his world.

"Bella, love, I don't want a wallflower to lead around. I want a partner to share in my life with me. I want someone to challenge me," he encouraged. "You're so bright and imaginative and full of life. You have such an amazing heart. You're so beautiful."

"You see all that?" I breathed.

"Of course," he smiled.

"Edward?" I asked softly.

"Yes, love," he whispered sleepily.

"Tomorrow?" I began.

"I have to return to the funeral home and my mother in the morning. It will be a few more days of this I think. I will return tomorrow evening though. Will you?" He began hopefully.

"Of course. Go to sleep, Edward. You'll need your rest," I said, reaching up to brush the hair from his forehead.

He nodded and closed his eyes, closing his hand back around mine as if I were his lifeline. I sighed and fell into a fitful sleep, worried for Edward and his mother and confused about what the future would hold for all of us.

I awoke at first light to find Edward already awake and sitting at his writing desk. I lay still for a moment, just taking in the sight of him sitting there. I knew this is how he must have looked when he wrote of me and to me in his journal and I wanted this image etched in my memory forever. He was so focused on his task. I was fairly certain he was writing another letter to me and I didn't want to disturb him or distract him. I savored every word that he written for me and I wanted to have these to treasure as well.

I silently closed my eyes and tried to push aside the loneliness that was already creeping into my body, knowing Edward would be leaving shortly and it would be nightfall before I saw him again. He was my other half and I needed to be with him. Wherever he went he would take my heart with him.

I heard him stand from his chair and return to the bed. I opened my eyes as I felt the mattress sag next to me. I smiled up at him as he gazed lovingly at me, hesitantly reached a hand out to brush the hair from my face. Each time he initiated a touch, a caress or an embrace I felt another wall fall and fell us grow closer.

"Good morning, my sweet Bella," he smiled.

"Are you ok?" I asked worriedly, knowing what he was facing when he left this house today.

"Not really, but I'll get through it. I'll get through it knowing you will be here for me at the end of the day," he said wearily.

I nodded, understanding the depth of what he was revealing. I felt a new resolve come over me and a new strength. I sat up and closed my arms around Edward, willing as much strength into him as I possibly could.

"I will be here. I will always be here for you, Edward," I smiled, pressing my hand to his cheek.

I hesitated a moment before throwing caution to the wind and leaning forward quickly, pressing my lips to Edward's cheek in the place where my hand had just been. I pulled back to find him looking both shocked and pleased. I tore my eyes away from his lips before I gave in to the urge to press my lips to his. I knew that would really be pushing Edward's limits and I didn't want him to think less of me.

"I could never think anything less of you, my love, but I do appreciate you taking this slow for me," he smiled shyly. "I must be quite old fashioned compared to the boys you know."

"I suppose," I frowned. "I wouldn't really know," I whispered.

"Really?" He asked with a bit of shocked, yet happy smile.

"Yes, Edward. In reality I'm just as innocent as you are. I just live in a world where women don't have the inhibitions they do in your world. Whatever we experience together will be a first for me as much as it will be for you," I admitted with a fierce blush.

"Is it selfish of me to say I'm glad?" He whispered.

"Only if you think I'm a selfish person," I said a bit under my breath.

With that he smiled a bit as he stood to leave. I had an idea of something that might help him through the day while we were apart.

"Edward, can you wait just a minute?" I asked

With a confused look and a raised eyebrow he watched me stand and walk over to his desk. I sat down quickly, grabbing a piece of his stationery and his quill. I quickly wrote my note to him on the paper and after blowing on the ink to ensure it was dry I folded it neatly into a square. I stopped to stand near the door and waited as Edward came to join me. I took his hand and held it as I pressed the note into his open palm.

"Today when things get too hard I want you to take this out and read it, ok? Promise me?" I said softly as he closed his hand around the paper.

"Of course, Bella. I promise," he whispered, hesitantly holding out an envelope to me. "This is for you. I meant to just leave it for you, but…" he began shyly as I took the envelope. "I wanted you to have it, so if you missed me later today you'd know I was thinking about you."

"IF I missed you?" I asked incredulously as he blushed. "Edward I WILL miss you the second you walk out that door. Thank you," I said, clutching the envelope tightly in my hand.

"You're welcome. I hate to do this, but I must go," he frowned.

"It's ok. You need to get through this, just, well, be safe," I whispered, wrapping my arms around Edward in a tight hug.

"Always," he said softly into my hair. "Tonight?"

"Tonight," I smiled as he stepped away from me and stepped through the door.

With tears dropping from my eyes and fear clawing at my heart I stepped back into the library and out into my bedroom. I glanced at the clock, 8:30. Not too early I hoped as I dialed Jasper's cell.

"Breakfast Bella?" He asked as he answered.

"Please," I requested, smiling a bit at Jasper's innate understanding of what I needed.

"There's this little diner just off campus," he began.

"I know the one you're talking about. I can be there in 45 minutes," I offered. "Can you get away without Emmett?"

"Bella, its Saturday. We didn't go with the team so we're off. He'll sleep until late afternoon. You know how he is," Jasper laughed.

"You're right," I chuckled, remembering what a bear Emmett was on the weekends if we didn't let him sleep in.

"See you in a bit," Jasper said before hanging up.

Being redshirt freshman on the football team meant Emmett and Jasper stayed home when the team had away games. When the team was home they were expected to attend the games though so I knew Emmett was relishing a real day off.

I showered quickly, throwing my hair into a ponytail and pulling on jeans and a t-shirt, along with my Converse. I grabbed my purse, tucking Edward's envelope safely inside. I raced downstairs, locking the door behind me as I dashed out to my car. I quickly made my way to the diner, parking next to Jasper's truck.

I stepped through the door and immediately noticed him waving from a booth in the back. I slid in across from him and returned the smile he offered me. He patiently waited for me to fix my cup of coffee before quizzing me. After I had taken my first sip, the questioning began though.

"Well, how was your night?" He grinned.

"Jasper," I began, sadness obvious in my voice.

"What happened?" He said with concern.

"His dad died yesterday," I said simply.

"What?" Jasper gasped.

"His dad had Spanish influenza and he died. Edward thinks his mother is getting sick too. I talked to Uncle Carlisle about it. Well, not about Edward, but about Spanish influenza during the time Edward lived. He said there was a big epidemic of it in Chicago," I explained.

"And?" Jasper prodded.

"And pretty much once you were infected you died. They had neither the facilities nor the medicines to care for and cure people then," I said sadly.

"And you're afraid now that it's taken his father and has perhaps reached his mother that it's going to take Edward too?" he said softly.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Fuck, Bella," he sighed. "Did you talk to Edward about this?"

"No! He's got enough to worry about right now. But what do I do, Jasper? What do I do if he gets sick?" I pleaded.

"We figure out a way to help him," Jasper said simply but emphatically.

I nodded, grateful for the help and the support. I smiled at bit as I thought about Jasper helping me.

"I told Edward about you," I explained when he raised his eyebrow at my smile.

"Oh really? I can't imagine that went over really well," he grimaced.

"Why would you say that?" I frowned.

"The girl I'm in love with talking about being close to another guy, even if it is just a friend, especially in the situation and time that Edward is in. I can't imagine he took that well," he shrugged.

"Not at first, but I explained how you just seemed to understand and how much you had helped me find my way to him and that helped…well, that and the fact that you're hopelessly in love with my best friend," I grinned.

"Well, yeah, there's always that," he smiled.

"How's that going by the way?" I questioned, glad for the distraction.

"It couldn't be better, Bella. She's so amazing," he gushed.

"She's perfect for you, I think. The excitement to your calm. You guys complement each other," I explained.

"Yeah, we do," he grinned. "My family is coming up homecoming weekend. I can't wait for them all to meet her!"

"Them all?" I questioned.

"Oh yeah, my sister Rosalie. She's coming up with my parents. She's thinking about transferring to the University of Chicago next semester for their business school," he explained.

"Where's she going now?" I asked.

"Texas Tech, but she hates it," he smiled. "She's definitely more of a big city girl and Lubbock is definitely not a big city. I'm glad she's moving here."

"You miss her," I stated.

"Well, yeah, but I really want her to meet Emmett," he explained.

"Oh really?" I asked with interest.

"Yeah. Why does he keep dating these airhead bimbos?" Jasper asked.

"You noticed that, huh? It's always been that way. For some reason he thinks that's what he is supposed to do as the big jock I guess. I personally think he doesn't think any other kind of girls would be interested in him. I just think he hasn't found anyone strong enough to show him otherwise," I explained.

"Well, my sister is nothing if not strong," he chuckled.

"I hope you're right!" I laughed.

"I told her all about Alice and you. She's anxious to meet you," he grinned.

"And Emmett?" I asked curiously.

"I haven't said much about him to her, which of course has just made her all the more curious," he grinned.

"You're wicked. You know that, right?" I smirked.

"Oh yeah!" He winked before glancing down at his watch. "Crap! I've got to get going. I told Alice I'd pick her up at 11:30."

"What are you guys doing today?" I asked curiously since Alice hadn't mentioned it.

"Hell if I know. She said she was planning something for us," he shrugged.

"Good luck with that," I chuckled as we walked out to our cars, knowing the extravagancy of Alice's planning.

"Yeah, I know," he smiled knowingly. "I'll talk to you later today if not tomorrow, ok? Hang in there."

"Thanks, Jasper. For everything," I said softly, pulling him into a quick hug.

"You bet!" He grinned before stepping away and climbing in his truck.

I crawled behind the wheel of my car. I thought for a moment, trying to decide what to do now. I didn't want to go home. I would go stir crazy waiting for the day to pass. I decided to drive to the lake to one of my favorite spots along the shoreline.

I stopped along the way and picked up a new sketchbook and some charcoal pencils and some pastels. I hadn't done any drawing in a long time but today I was feeling inspired. I pulled into a parking spot and grabbed my bag. I grabbed the blanket I kept in my trunk and headed to my favorite quiet place.

Once I was settled I began to think about Edward. I thought about where he was today and what he was dealing with and going through. I thought about what could be happening, what the future would hold for him. It scared me and made me miss him all the more. I remember the letter he had given me this morning. I quickly found it in my bag and eagerly but carefully tore the envelope open and slid out the paper. I immediately felt a smile spread across my face when I saw what he had written.

"_Bella,_

_Take care of my heart. I've left it with you._

_Edward"_

It was a short and simple reminder for me to carry with me when we were apart. It was a stunning complement to the note I had pressed into his hand this morning. With that thought I pulled out my sketchbook and began to draw, occasionally closing my eyes to envision Edward's face and his eyes, the piercing emerald green eyes that looked into my heart and soul.

When I had completed the drawing I was drawn in by the emotion it carried. Suddenly the weight of the situation facing us bore down on me. I knew inevitably we would be parted at some point in time, but what if that inevitability was sooner than either of us could have expected or were prepared for? I had to find a way to know what I was dealing with, what I facing, but how?

Suddenly it came to me. Of course! Why hadn't I thought of this before? I anxiously tossed all my belongings into my bag and raced back to my car. I threw everything into the trunk and sped towards the library downtown. I didn't know if they would have what I was looking for, but it was a place to start. I frantically raced in to the information desk, not missing the raised eyebrows of the librarian as she took in my harried state.

"I'm looking for death records for the city for 1918," I said simply.

She nodded and gestured for me to follow. Down to the basement we went. She pulled out book after book and left me to my research. I tore through each one searching for what it seemed like was a needle in a haystack, when finally I found the first straw. Edward Masen, Sr. I traced my finger over the name, noting the date. I moved forward a few days in the book.. Elizabeth Masen. Oh God, Edward's mother. Not even two days later and my heart fell and broke. Edward Anthony Masen, Jr.

I sobbed. I sobbed uncontrollably as I sat alone in the library basement. When I had let the last tear fall I began to realize what I was up against. I knew I needed help and with what I was facing I only had one place to turn. I raced back out to my car and quickly dialed his number.

"Bella?" Jasper answered worriedly.

"Oh Jasper! We have a week. We have a week to figure out how to save Edward," I cried.

"Hold on," he said firmly.

I could hear him moving about and then heard a door close behind him.

"What are you saying, Bella?" He asked in shock.

"I found his death records. His, his mother's and his father's. His mother passed within a week after his father and Edward two days later. God, Jasper, I have to do something," I cried.

"Shhhh, Bella, calm down. You know we'll think of something. You can't do this right now though. You can't go back there and let Edward know that you know this. You've got to be strong for him right now. I'll think of something," Jasper encouraged.

"Ok," I said in a small voice. "Ok. Thank you, Jay."

"You're welcome, Bella. Now, don't you have somewhere to be?" He said warmly.

I glanced at the clock. Yes, Edward would be arriving home soon and he would need me there waiting for him. I quickly hung up the phone and headed home. As I climbed the stairs to my room and prepared to make my journey I hoped that the love Edward and I shared would be enough to pull off a miracle. God knows we were going to need one.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Edward was there waiting for me when I walked into his room. He looked broken, which was to be expected, but he also looked tired and pale. The signs were beginning to show already. How in the world was I going to hide this from him? He seemed to know me better than I knew myself.

I took a deep breath and flew across the room to wrap my arms around him. Screw being proper! I might only have a few more precious days with Edward. I wasn't going to waste one minute of it.

"Edward, I'm sorry," I whispered before softly pressing my lips to his ever so briefly.

I felt him stiffen in my arms before relaxing against me. His lips moved ever so slightly against mine. It felt like every nerve ending in my lips was on fire as little electrical shocks shot through my lips into my body. I sighed and leaned back. When I pulled back I noticed Edward had a small smile on his lips.

"What exactly are you sorry about, Bella love?" He said quietly.

"I'm sorry for being so forward. I just needed you," I confessed, looking down at our feet.

"Bella, look at me please," he whispered.

I slowly raised my head to meet his eyes.

"One thing I've learned the last few days is that life is too short. We do not know how long we have here on this Earth. I'm not going to spend one second regretting being kissed by the woman I love," he said softly, caressing my cheek with his hand. "Besides, how many people can say they shared their first kiss with the love of their lives?"

"Very true," I whispered, my heart swelling with a mixture of fear and hope. "Edward, why don't you sit down? You look so tired."

I sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to me, urging him to sit down and curl up next to me. Thankfully he easily complied, lying down next to me. I curled my arms around him and pulled him to me, willing some comfort into him. Suddenly the realization of what Edward had said rushed over me.

"Edward," I gasped.

"Yes, love," he said, tilting his head up a bit to look at me.

"Did you just say you, well, that you love me?" I stammered.

"Surely you knew that already?" He frowned.

"Yes, but to hear you say it," I whispered.

"Bella, you are the love of my life, the woman I love, the woman who owns my heart. I do love you so very much," he said softly, caressing my cheek.

"Edward," I breathed, leaning into his touch. "You're everything I ever dreamed about. You're the realization of my heart's wishes. I love you too, more every minute of every day," I confessed.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, what do we do now?" He sighed sleepily.

"Well, my darling Edward, you sleep," I laughed.

"But you…" he began.

"Will be right here every minute, holding you, propriety be damned," I grinned.

"But your family," he said worriedly.

"Won't be back until tomorrow afternoon," I explained.

"I don't think I can sleep yet, love. Talk to me, please," he begged.

I began to tell him stories, stories from my childhood. He asked about Renee and I told him all the dark secrets, some of which not even Emmett knew. I told him about Charlie and how much I still missed him. I told him about how Aunt Esme was like the mother Renee had never been.

"Oh, Edward how they will love you," I slipped.

"But they won't ever be able to…" he sighed sadly.

"Never say never, Edward. I mean, a week ago would you have ever thought this was possible," I reminded him.

"You're right. I just wish you could have known…" he trailed off, tears sliding down his weary face.

"I know, baby, I know. Me too," I said soothingly, rocking him until he fell asleep in my arms.

I couldn't sleep though. All I could do was think about what I knew. All I could do was think that if I didn't come up with an idea and quick I was going to lose Edward forever. I gently slid away from Edward and went to sit at his desk. I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote.

"_My Edward,_

_The coming days are going to be very difficult for you and for us. Please know that I will be here for you always. I will never leave you. I will always love you._

_There may come a time in the coming days that I will ask things of you that may seem impossible. I need you, beyond everything else that exists, to trust me. Trust in me and trust in us and our love. Everything I am doing I am doing for us._

_I would never hurt you Edward. I would give my life to take away your pain. Please have faith and trust in us. Even when it seems all hope is lost, have faith Edward. True love will win out. I believe that with all my heart. God would not have given us to each other only to take our love away. Trust in this._

_My heart is with you. You carry it with you always._

_Your Bella"_

I needed a plan and I needed it quick, but I needed Edward to trust me enough to follow my plan when I brought it to him. I trusted Jasper to help me with this. I didn't know where else to turn. I felt helpless, but I also felt like I was the only help Edward had in the world.

He began to stir so I quickly crossed the room to lie back down next to him. I curled into his side, wrapping my arms around him tightly. Immediately he relaxed against me. I looked down at him as he slept. He looked so young and innocent. I had the feeling this loss was the first thing to rob him of any of his innocence. I hated that. I knew whatever lay ahead was going to completely change the way he looked at the world.

I finally began to relax, lulled into an uneasy sleep by Edward's steady heartbeat. Suddenly I was overwhelmed by my dreams. I was downstairs in the living room, except it wasn't the living room of our house. I had to assume it was the living room in Edward's house. I saw a beautiful woman, about Aunt Esme's age, standing in front of the fireplace. She looked tired and distraught. I crossed the room to her asking if she needed help.

"Bella," she began.

How in the world did she know me? Who was this woman? Then I looked in her eyes and I knew she must be Edward's mother. The eyes said it all to me.

"Bella, please save my son," she begged.

"You know?" I gasped.

"I know who you are. I know what will happen. Please don't let him die," she begged.

"How can I stop it? How can I save him?" I cried, pleading for help. "I don't know what to do."

"Do you love him?" She asked simply.

"YES!" I cried. "I love him with all my heart. I can't live without him," I sobbed.

"Then trust your heart. Trust those around you. Trust the love in your life already to help you find a way," she said cryptically and then she vanished.

"Bella? Bella?" I heard my name being called from a distance.

I shook my head, trying to find where the voice was coming from. Suddenly I felt myself being moved and felt strong arms close around me. What was happening? Where had Mrs. Masen gone?

"Bella, love, please wake up. You're frightening me," I heard Edward call.

Edward. I had to get back to Edward. Suddenly my eyes flew open to find myself in Edward's arms in his bed. I took in the worried expression on his face. How was I going to cover this up?

"Oh Edward," I gasped, tucking my head into his shoulder.

"Are you ok, love?" He asked tenderly as he rubbed my back.

"Bad dream," I whispered into his neck.

"So I gathered," he smiled as he tucked his hand under my chin to lift my eyes to look at him. "Better now?"

"You're here. That makes everything better," I said honestly.

He smiled sleepily and lay back down, pulling me back against his side. He began to sing to me softly, rubbing circles on my back, urging me to go back to sleep. The irony was not lost on me…the man I loved who was destined to die was comforting me, worrying and fussing over me. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts and bring sleep back to me. Then I had an idea.

"Edward, tell me about your mother, please. Tell me stories," I requested.

"Will that help?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I think. Please," I said again, snuggling against him.

He told me stories of his childhood, of his beautiful mother who loved him so. He told me stories of their life together, of funny times and warm times. By the time we both fell asleep I felt as if I knew Elizabeth Masen, taking great comfort in that. Now I just needed to grant what I knew was her dying request.

I woke up to the feeling of Edward's arms moving around me. I slowly opened my eyes to find him smiling at me. I blinked as I tried to wake up, sitting up next to Edward.

"Good morning," I yawned, noticing Edward was already dressed. "How long have you been awake?"

"A while. I didn't have the heart to wake you," he grinned sheepishly.

"I'm so sorry. I'm keeping you from your mother and what you need to do today," I rambled, scrambling up.

"Bella, you aren't keeping me. It is just now time for me to leave. I knew you would wake up when I was ready to go," he smiled.

I climbed off the bed and retrieved the letter I had written him during the night. I pressed it into his hand. He looked up at me curiously.

"Please read this sometime today. Whenever you have a moment to yourself, please read it and think about what I've written, ok?" I urged.

"This is important, isn't it?" He frowned.

"Yes. Very," I admitted. "Please."

"Of course, my love. I will miss you terribly today. I hope you know that," he whispered.

"I'll miss you too. Do you want me to…" I began.

"YES!" He said anxiously. "Please."

"Ok," I smiled, wrapping my arms around him in a hug, not missing for one second the fact that he didn't tense or hesitate in hugging me back.

"I love you, Edward," I said, feeling every bit of the emotion in every inch of my body.

"Oh, Bella, I love you too," he sighed, pressing his lips to mine in the first kiss he had initiated.

The movement of his lips over mine gave the fuel to my fire. I would do whatever it took to save him, to keep him in my life. My mission was my life and his life was my mission. I sighed against his lips, savoring the moment as long as it would last.

Edward pulled away, looking at me curiously. I shrugged and turned to go to the library. He picked up his letter and walked to his bedroom door. We silently nodded at each other, both stepping through our doors at the same moment. I took a deep breath as I stood in my closet, anxious to get to work.

Step one was to call Jasper. I knew he would be able to make some sense of my dream. I had to have help, that was apparent. At this point he was the only help I had. I dialed his number quickly.

"Good morning, Bells," he said cheerily.

"Hey Jay! Are you busy?" I asked quickly.

"Not at all. What's up?" He said worriedly.

"I need your help figuring things out. Do you think you can come over?" I requested.

"Of course! Want me to bring something to eat?" He asked.

"Why don't we make pancakes when you get here?" I offered.

"You got it! Be there in 30," he said before hanging up.

I showered and dressed quickly before heading downstairs. I was in the kitchen getting everything ready for breakfast when I heard a knock at the door. Jasper stood there in track pants and a hoodie, hair in complete disarray. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, I may not have really been up when you called," he grinned. "You said pancakes. I came running."

"Obviously," I chuckled. "Come on. You can help!"

He followed me back to the kitchen, cooking the bacon and making the coffee while I made our pancakes. I was trying a new idea, butter pecan pancakes. I thought Jasper might like them for some reason. We had been cooking in virtual silence. I think he obviously knew what I needed to talk about and neither one of us wanted to get into it standing in the kitchen. We carried everything to the breakfast table and sat down.

"To great friends," Jasper said, holding up his coffee cup to mine.

"Here, here," I smile, clinking my cup to his. "You know, Jay, you're probably my best friend these days," I admitted.

"Thanks Bells. I know Emmett and I are really close, but there's just this understanding that you and I have. I've never really had a friend who understood me like you do," he smiled.

"Well, my understanding friend, I'm in dire need of your wisdom and insight," I sighed heavily.

"Something new happened, didn't it?" He frowned.

"Yes," I admitted.

"Well?" He urged. "If you don't tell me then I can't help."

"Ok. Last night I went to stay with Edward again. Oh, Jay, he's starting to look so tired and frail. I can feel time slipping away from me like grains of sand through my fingers," I started to fall apart.

"Bells, listen, focus ok? Tell me what you know. Tell me what we can do," he encouraged.

"That's just the problem. I don't know what we can do. That's where you come in," I smiled nervously before continuing. "Last night I had a dream. I dreamed that I was here in the living room, but it was Edward's living room. His mother was there and she begged me to save him. Then she told me to trust my heart. Trust those around me. Trust the love in your life already to help you find a way. What does that mean Jay?"

"So obviously somehow this happened to let you know that she's ok with you saving him, even though you can't save her," he pondered. "The rest, well, I think it's time for us to find help."

"What are you saying, Jay?" I gasped.

"It's time to talk to the good doctor, I think, Bella. I don't think this is something you and I are going to be able to do alone," Jasper sighed.

"But how is he going to believe me? How in the world do I convince him of this?" I cried.

"I'll be here. I'll help you, Bells. We have to tell him," Jasper encouraged.

"Tell me what?" We heard from the doorway.

"Uncle Carlisle!" I gasped, startled from my chair.

"What's going on, you two?" He asked, noting my teary eyes and Jasper's intense expression.

"Dr. Cullen, sir, can the three of us go to your office?" Jasper asked.

"Of course," he said, gesturing for us to follow him.

"Sit, please," he said, shutting the door behind us. "Now, you two, what in the world is going on that has you two so upset?"

I took a deep breath and explained to an increasingly shocked Uncle Carlisle what had happened in my room. I told him about Edward and about my certainty prior to meeting him even that he was the one I had waited for. Then I told him about sharing with Jasper and about finally meeting Edward. I told him about Edward's father and the light came on for my uncle as to why I had inquired about the Spanish flu, but he let me continue. I told him about my findings at the library and then I stopped.

"Bella, this is all so extraordinary and hard to take in," Uncle Carlisle sighed. "Yet you," he said, turning his attention to Jasper, "you had no trouble accepting this?"

"No, sir. I believe everything Bella has shared with me. I have this, well, this connection to Bella and I just seem to know what's going on. Plus, well, Bella, show him," Jasper urged.

Uncle Carlisle turned his attention back to me. I pulled out the letters that Edward had written to me and handed them to my uncle. He perused them, trying to not completely read them, not wanting to invade my privacy. Once he was done he wiped a stray tear from his eye and then looked back up to me.

"What exactly are you asking of me?" He said, looking from me to Jasper and back to me.

"I need to save him, Uncle Carlisle. I think I'm meant to spend my life with him. Somehow I have to save him and try to bring him here," I explained.

"Do you think this ability to move between his world and our world would exist for him too? What I mean to say is if you brought him into the library with you do you think he would come back to this world with you?" Uncle Carlisle questioned.

"Yes, I think he would," I admitted.

"And do you think he would be willing to do this? To accept that he was saying goodbye to his world for this unknown?" He pressed further.

"I wrote him a letter last night asking him trust me in and trust in us. I believe that he would," I said with certainty.

"And Jasper, you are supportive of this? Of their relationship and of her pursuit to save Edward?" Uncle Carlisle asked.

"I am, sir. I believe, from what Bella has shared with me that they are indeed meant to share their lives together. If there is a way we can make this happen, I feel compelled to do anything I can to make that happen," Jasper said.

"If you can bring him back with you, it will have to be soon enough for whatever medicines I can administer to him to take effect. We cannot wait until the last day to try this, Bella. I will have to be prepared to care for him here at home. Taking him to the hospital would be too risky," Uncle Carlisle said deep in thought.

"Oh, Uncle Carlisle!" I exclaimed, jumping up to hug him.

"Not so fast, Bella. This isn't a decision just you and I and Jasper can make. If Edward does make it to this world and he is saved, he will be a part of our lives. He will have nowhere else to go. We will become his family. That is not a decision we can make without consulting Esme and Emmett. I also feel fairly certain that now that you have involved Jasper so deeply in this that we should include Alice. He should not be asked to keep so much from her," Uncle Carlisle explained.

"Oh, God, Jasper, I'm so sorry. I hadn't even thought about that. I don't ever want to come between you guys," I said worriedly.

"Bells, we're fine. Don't worry, ok. But I think Carlisle is right about all of it," he admitted.

"Are you going to be ok with all this, Bella?" Uncle Carlisle asked.

"Yes, sir," I nodded.

"Ok, let's get everyone together and work this out," he smiled as he dialed Emmett's phone number. "Hello, son! Yes, we got home a bit ago. Are you busy? Great. We need to have a family meeting. Can you be here in an hour? See you then," he said, hanging up the phone and reaching for the intercom. "Esme, love? Can you come to my office for a moment?"

"You needed something, dear?" Aunt Esme appeared in the doorway of the office. "Oh! Hello, Bella, dear. And Jasper, sweetheart, I wasn't expecting to see you. What in the world is going on?"

"Esme, dear, if you won't mind waiting for Emmett and Alice to arrive, I'm fairly certain Bella would like to only retell this story once more," Uncle Carlisle offered.

I merely nodded in agreement and stood to go into the living room. Jasper followed me and dialed Alice's number, quickly asking her to come over. Before I knew it, Emmett, Aunt Esme, Uncle Carlisle and Alice were seated around the living room watching Jasper and me with rapt attention. I again recounted my story, with Jasper interjecting his parts of the story. Emmett, Alice and Aunt Esme's jaws were on the floor by the time I pulled out Edward's letters. They each took one and read them in turn.

"Oh Bella, dear," Aunt Esme exclaimed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Bella!" Alice squealed with delight.

"Fuck me!" Emmett exclaimed in shock.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, watch your language!" Aunt Esme exclaimed.

"Sorry, Mom!" He said sheepishly.

Uncle Carlisle moved to join Jasper and me. He cleared his throat to gain the attention of the room.

"You all know what Bella and Edward are up against. You know what we are proposing and you understand what will have to be done, correct?" He asked, waiting for the three heads in front of us to nod.

"This involves all of us and has to be a decision we all agree upon, as Edward would become part of this family if we are successful. I need to know, we need to know your thoughts before I can agree to this," he urged.

"Dr. Cullen," Alice began, "I know this isn't technically my family, but Bella is the best friend I have in this world. I've seen her go through life very solitary and I always wondered if she would ever find someone to love. Now I see it. I see it written all over her face. I would never want to take that away from her," Alice said in a small voice.

Uncle Carlisle nodded and turned his attention to Emmett. Emmett turned to study both Jasper and me for a long while before shaking his head and clearing his throat.

"I'm not going to mince words. This is more than a bit outside the realm of what I can wrap my mind around, but I trust Bella completely. I want her to be happy and if Edward will make her happy, far be it from me to stand in their way. Hell, he can have my room if he wants. But if he hurts my Bella, I will hurt him back," Emmett grinned.

"Thank you, Brother Bear," I grimaced, imagining Emmett intimidating poor Edward.

"Esme, love?" Uncle Carlisle questioned, turning our attention to the most important opinion in the room.

"Oh, Carlisle, we must help this poor boy," Aunt Esme cried. "If we don't he will die alone. And our Bella will lose part of her heart. I can't allow that to happen. You must save him Carlisle."

"Esme, dear, you understand…" he began.

"Yes, my love. I understand that boy will become a part of our family. We will take him in and care for him until he and Bella begin their lives together. I understand that completely. Now I think you have some work to do," she said, clearly showing the conversation was over and the decision had been made.

I breathed a sigh of relief. We still had to make this happen and pray it worked, but now we had the tools to make it happen at least. I knew Uncle Carlisle would do whatever he could to heal Edward. I had Jasper and Emmett on standby to help me bring Edward back when I felt the time was right. Now I just had to convince Edward to come with me. Would the love we shared be enough?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I returned to Edward that evening with a renewed sense of purpose and hope. I had a plan and I had help and support. Now I just had to figure out a way to make this happen.

I had begun to open the library door when I heard voices. I first heard Edward speaking, followed by the voice of an older female. I recognized the voice from my dream as the voice of Edward's mother. She sounded so weak though. I hovered just inside the door, listening.

"Mother, what are you saying?" Edward gasped.

"Edward, I know this is hard for you to hear and will be even harder for you to accept, but I beg you to do as I ask. You must understand that I don't want to leave you, but I cannot be saved. I will soon follow your father to Heaven. There is nothing you can do to change this," she explained carefully.

"Mother, please," he cried.

"My darling son, please know how much your father and I love you. We will always be with you in your heart. I know you will miss us terribly, but please allow Bella to be a comfort to you," Mrs. Masen said softly.

Edward and I both gasped when she said my name.

"Yes, son. I know about Bella. I know who she is and from where she comes. You are meant to be with her, for now and for always. But you must be willing to go with her. You must trust in whatever she asks you to do. If you stay here you will suffer the same fate as your father and me. I cannot allow that. You must leave here and go with Bella. She will heal you and she will be your future," Mrs. Masen explained.

"But how?" Edward cried.

"Just trust in her. She will show you the way. But you must be willing to leave this behind," she warned.

"But Mother, I can't leave you," he sobbed.

"You can and you must. I cannot be saved and by staying here with me until my last moment will only doom you to the same fate. I cannot and will not allow it, not while I have the ability to help save you and give you the happy life you deserve," his mother said emphatically. "Promise me, Edward. Promise me you will listen to Bella."

"I promise," he said in a broken voice.

I stood on the other side of the door, just sobbing along with Edward, hurting for him so deeply. I didn't know what to do. Stay? Go? Apparently that was to be decided for me.

"Bella, dear, please come in," I heard Mrs. Masen say.

I tentatively stepped through the door into Edward's bedroom. I hesitantly stepped towards Mrs. Masen, taking her outstretched hand. She reached over and patted my hand, smiling wearily at me.

"Bella, please take care of my Edward. He will need you now, more than ever," she said, taking my hand and placing it in Edward's. "Son, I need to go now. I think we will see each other again before we have to say goodbye. I'll leave you in Bella's care for now."

And with that she was gone. I turned to Edward and closed my arms around him, drawing him to me, allowing him to fall apart in my arms. I held him with tears streaming down my own face as well, my heart breaking for him. How would he ever be ok with this? How would he recover and be able to accept his choice to go with me? Was I selfish enough to make this happen? And was it really selfish of me to want this?

"Bella?" I heard Edward's broken voice call me back to him.

"Yes, Edward?" I said softly, caressing his face, pushing the hair back from his eyes and forehead.

"When?" He whispered.

"When what, baby?" I said soothingly.

"When do we need to leave?" He said, his voice firm.

"Tomorrow at the latest. Are you sure you want to do this?" I questioned.

"Bella, how can you question my desire to be with you? I know we belong together. I have known it from the moment I became aware of your existence. I had no idea once I knew the obstacles we would need to overcome how we would ever be able to be together. Now that path is laid before us. How can I deny it?" He admitted.

"Oh, Edward, it's not that I question whether you want to be with me. It's so much for me to ask you to give up everything you know," I trailed off.

"What will be left for me here?" He frowned. "And my heart belongs to you. But where will I go? What will I do after?"

"You will live with us, with Uncle Carlisle, Aunt Esme and me until, well, until…" I stammered.

"Until what Bella?" He said with a hint of amusement.

"Until we start our life together," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, love, did you say until we start our life together?" He smirked.

"Aunt Esme's words, not mine," I smiled.

"So they all know about me now?" He said hesitantly.

"Yes. When I went home this morning I asked Jasper for his help. I knew we had to do something and fast. He felt it was time to involved Uncle Carlisle, that we needed his medical expertise. Uncle Carlisle felt it was a family decision as you would be a part of our family," I explained.

"And?" Edward prodded.

"And everyone was in agreement that we should do anything we could to save you and help us be together," I smiled.

"Everyone? Even Emmett?" He questioned.

"Even Emmett. He said you could even have his room if you needed it," I smiled softly.

"But they don't even know me," he gasped.

"But they know how much I love you and for them that is enough. And they will know you and they will love you, Edward. Of that I am certain," I said reassuringly, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips.

"Is there anything you'd like for me to take back with me? To make sure you have it to keep once this is over?" I asked.

Edward stood up and grabbed a bag. He began to go around his room, picking up photographs and journals and books, packing them carefully in the bag. He sat the bag by his library door for me.

"Are you leaving now?" He asked sadly.

"I feel like I should give you this last night to spend with your mother, Edward," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist, noticing how much weaker he seemed than just yesterday, how much warmer he felt.

"Thank you, love," he sighed, leaning his cheek against the top of my head.

"I'll be back in the morning for you, ok? Will that be ok? Will you be here?" I asked urgently and worriedly.

"I'll be right here, Bella, waiting for you," he said with a bittersweet smile. "I love you,"

"I love you too, Edward, always," I said softly, standing on my toes and pressing my lips to his in a kiss full of promise and hope and reassurance.

I stepped back and picked up the bag he had left for me. I turned back to look at him once more before stepping through the door. I blew him a kiss and shut the door behind me, anxious to get back to my room and Uncle Carlisle. There was much to be done before morning.

I stepped out of my room and walked back downstairs to find everyone still waiting for me. They had moved to the dining room, but they were all still here. Apparently no one was leaving until Edward was here safe and sound, including Jasper and Alice.

"Well?" Emmett asked anxiously.

"I told him I'd be back in the morning. When I got there his mother was in the room with him. She told him that she knew about me. She made him promise to go with me, to trust me and do whatever I asked in order to save him. He's agreed. He knows we belong together, however we have to make that happen. Oh Uncle Carlisle, he's getting weaker already and his fever is back. I'm worried. I hated leaving him, but I wanted him to have this last night to say goodbye to his mother," I cried.

"Bella, dear, that was very kind of you. I know you're worried, but we just have to trust that we will be in time," Uncle Carlisle reassured me.

I ate my dinner nervously, picking at my food. Everyone seemed to be a bit on edge. Aunt Esme was already fussing over the guest room, remaking it for Edward so he would be comfortable. We knew he would need a few weeks at home recovering from his flu before he was ready to face the world. Then what though? I posed this question to Uncle Carlisle.

"I'm taking care of it all, Bella. Don't worry. Esme is going to homeschool Edward for this school year, allowing him to acclimate to current educational standards. Based on what you have shared and what I have read in his letters he will have no trouble catching up and should be able to join you and Alice in college next year," Uncle Carlisle assured me.

Apparently lots of things had been discussed and decided while I had been with Edward. I didn't want to him to think that we were trying to control his life. I felt like he should have some say so in these matters.

"Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme, I don't mean any disrespect at all, but don't you think we should wait and include Edward in some of these decisions? I mean, like his schooling and how he'd like his room decorated? I think it might make him more comfortable and not feel like a burden if his wishes are considered as well," I said hopefully.

"Oh, Bella, you're right of course," Aunt Esme sighed. "Carlisle, we can't just take him from everything he knows and then take all his control from him as well. He needs to be treated as an equal in this home and in this family. He's practically a man. We wouldn't presume to just make all these decisions for Emmett without consulting him, would we?"

"Well, no dear, of course not," Uncle Carlisle said slowly.

"Yeah, Dad, you guys gotta show Eddie some respect," Emmett chimed in.

I chuckled at that remark. Looks like Edward had already inherited a big brother and he wasn't even here yet. Once we had finished dinner, Uncle Carlisle motioned for Jasper and me to follow him back to his office. We took our seats across from his desk and waited. Uncle Carlisle paced back and forth, obviously deep in thought.

"Ok, Jasper, you've been in this with Bella since the beginning basically. I'd like for you to be there with her in case she needs help once she gets Edward back here. I've got to leave for a while and go to the hospital. I'm going to bring back everything we might need for whatever condition Edward might be in once he gets here. I'll set everything up in the guest room, well, in Edward's new room. Bella, I'm going to excuse you from school for at least the first few days Edward is here. I don't want you to leave him until he is comfortable with where he is or until he is comfortable with Esme staying with him. Based on what you've told me Bella it could be touch and go for a while. We've got to be prepared for the worst and hope for the best," Uncle Carlisle explained.

I nodded and turned to Jasper.

"Sir, I'll do whatever I can to help Bella and Edward. Thank you for trusting me with this," he said.

"Yes, well, you both try and get some rest. You'll need it. I'll be back as soon as I can," Uncle Carlisle said, turning to go.

I stood up and silently walked up to my room. I crawled into bed, grasping Edward's letters in my hands. I read them and reread them until the wee hours of the morning. Then I prayed. I prayed that this would work. I prayed we weren't going to be too late. I prayed that Edward would be ok. I prayed that he would love the rest of my family as much as I did. Not only did I know they would love him, they already did love him. I tossed and I turned and I waited.

Finally about 4 a.m. I fell asleep. I dreamed of my future with Edward. It was happy. It was perfect. It was real. When I heard a knock at my door at 9 a.m. I knew the time for that future to begin was here. I crawled out of bed and opened my door to find Jasper. He handed me a cup of coffee and followed me into my room. He took a seat at my desk and waited while I showered and dressed. When I came back into my room he had not moved.

"Bella, I'll be right here. I won't move. When you get back to your closet you call for me, ok? You call for me and I'll be right there," Jasper reassured me.

I threw my arms around him, hugging him tight.

"Jasper, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there for me through this. Thank you," I sobbed into his chest.

"Hey there, Bells. It's going to be ok. I promised you that we'd figure this out and we will ok. Trust in that and trust in what you have with Edward ok?" He said in soothing voice as he rubbed my back.

I stepped away from him and nodded. I wiped the tears from my eyes and took a deep breath. I stepped toward the closet door and turned to look back at Jasper.

"I'll be right here and Carlisle is right across the hall waiting. Go ahead," he urged.

I stepped through the door and closed it behind me, taking my usual place. I sat in that corner and said a quick prayer before opening my eyes to find the library before me. I anxiously scrambled to my feet towards the door, throwing it open. I expected to find Edward sitting at his desk or reclining on his bed. What I found scared me to death.

"Oh, God! Oh, no! Edward!" I screamed as I saw him lying on the floor halfway inside his bedroom door.

I scrambled over to him, turning him over in my lap. He was burning up with fever.

"Oh, Edward, baby, no. Please wake up. Oh God, not now. Not when we are so close. I have to get you back. Oh God, I have to get you back. Please God help me do this. Give me the strength to do this!" I begged.

I hooked my arms underneath his, pulling him with all my might. Slowly we moved to the library. Sweat streamed down my face as I pulled what was essentially dead weight across the floor. I just kept telling myself that Jasper was waiting for me, that Jasper would help me when I got to the closet. Finally after what seemed like an eternity I reached the corner of the library with Edward. I raced to shut the door and crawled behind Edward, closing my arms around his waist, placing my hands over his heart.

"Dear God, please help us. Please help my Edward. Please, please give us our life together. I can't go on without him. Please," I sobbed.

When I opened my eyes I could see that we were in fact in my closet. I took a deep breath and screamed with all my might.

"JASPER! Oh God, Jasper! Help!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"JASPER! Oh God, Jasper! Help!" I yelled from the closet, begging for his help, praying for Edward.

The closet door swung open wildly. Jasper threw on the light and raced to my side.

"Oh, God, Bella. He's not…" Jasper began.

"No!" I screamed. "Please. Please, Jasper. We have to get him to Uncle Carlisle now."

Jasper swung Edward up into his arms and practically ran out the closet door. I scrambled to my feet and followed behind him in tears. I threw open my bedroom door for Jasper and ran ahead to the guest room, throwing that door open as well. Jasper laid Edward on the bed. Uncle Carlisle scrambled to his side anxiously.

"Bella, what happened?" He asked, beginning to check Edward's vitals.

"I got there and he was lying on the floor, just inside his bedroom door. I pulled him into the closet. He wasn't conscious when I got there, Uncle Carlisle. Is he going to be ok?" I cried, feeling Jasper close his arms around me, trying to calm me down.

"Bella, I won't know that until I have a chance to examine him and start administering his treatment. His fever is through the roof though and he's obviously dehydrated. I'm going to need your help. Are you going to be able to hold it together to do that?" He asked, shifting into doctor mode.

I nodded silently. Uncle Carlisle turned to Jasper.

"Jasper, I need you to go downstairs and tell Esme and the others what is going on. Please ask Esme to fix a bowl of ice water and bring it back up with some washcloths. I also need you to have Emmett get some of his clothes, just a t-shirt and some boxers. We need to get Edward into something dry and cool. I'm going to need yours and Emmett's help getting him changed as well," Uncle Carlisle requested.

"I can…" I began.

"No, you can't, Bella. Think of how Edward would feel once he wakes up if he knew you had seen him that way. Jasper and Emmett can help and you may return once we are finished. I will need your help at that point," he explained.

Jasper raced downstairs to complete his tasks. Uncle Carlisle began to check all of Edward's vitals. He gave him an initial shot of antiviral medication and another of antibiotics and steriods. He explained that once they had Edward's clothes changed he would start an I.V. of further antiviral and antibiotic treatment as well as fluids to help with Edward's dehydration.

"It's going to take time, Bella. We just have to wait and let the medications take effect. Until then we just won't know," he explained sadly.

I merely nodded and sat down in the chair next to the bed, reaching over to take Edward's hand in my own. I began to stroke his arm and hand with my other hand, willing some comfort to him. I looked to Uncle Carlisle for support.

"Talk to him, Bella. He'll hear you," my uncle urged.

I nodded and began to speak from my heart.

"Edward, baby, it's me, Bella. I'm right here with you. You made it, ok. You made it and we're still together. You're really sick though, baby, so Uncle Carlisle is going to work really hard to make you better. I'll be right here with you though. I'm not leaving you. I'll never leave you. I promise you it will all be ok. You made it here with me, so I know it will all be ok. I can't live without you, so you have to fight, Edward. Fight for me, fight for us," I urged, pressing my lips to the back of Edward's hand.

"His pulse is picking up a bit, Bella. I know he can hear you. He knows you're here," Uncle Carlisle reassured me.

Jasper came back through the door with Emmett hot on his heels. Jasper held out the ice water and cloths. Uncle Carlisle motioned for him to set them on the table next to me. All three of them turned their eyes to me. I frowned knowing it was time to go.

"Edward, Emmett and Jasper are here. They brought you some fresh clothes. I'm going to step out of the room for a bit while they help you change, ok? I won't go far and I'll be back as soon as I can. It's going to help you feel better though, ok? They are just doing it to help you," I reassured Edward in a soothing voice, kissing his hand and stepping out the door.

I leaned back against the wall and slid down to the floor tears streaming down my face. In an instant Alice was at my side with her arms around me.

"Oh Bella," she cried with me, holding me tightly. "Get it all out. Get it all out before you go back to him. You have to be strong for Edward."

I nodded against her, crying with everything in me, all the fear and doubt and worry and hope. I needed Edward. I needed him like I needed air to breath. Now I had him here with me, I couldn't lose him, not like this!

I heard the door shut and I scrambled to my feet. Emmett immediately pulled me into a tight hug. Some of my fears were immediately eased as Brother Bear comforted me. He could always make me feel better.

"Bells, this wouldn't have happened if he was just gonna die. You have to know that. You gotta believe that," he said.

I just nodded against him, stepping back to return to Edward's side. Jasper stayed in the room, taking a seat in the corner of the room in case he was needed. Uncle Carlisle was getting ready to set up Edward's I.V. as I took my seat next to him. I took Edward's hand again in mine, lifting it to my lips once more.

"Edward, Uncle Carlisle is going to give you an I.V. now. It's going to help get more medicine in your system to help you get well quicker, ok. It's going to hurt a little bit, but I'm right here with you, ok?" I assured him.

Once Uncle Carlisle had everything set up and the fluids going into Edward's body, he took another check of all his vitals. He seemed pleased.

"Well, things are looking a bit better already," he said encouragingly. "Let's keep this up and see how we are in an hour. Bella, I want you to use the ice water to make cold cloths. Keep them going over Edward's skin, wherever it's exposed. That will help bring his fever down as well. I'm going down to do a little more research on what we might be dealing with and what to expect. Jasper, stay here with them and let me know if there is any change or anything they need, ok?"

"Yes, sir," Jasper said.

Uncle Carlisle stepped out of the room, leaving Jasper and me alone with Edward. I reached a cloth into the ice water, soaking it and wringing it out before smoothing it over Edward's forehead and cheeks.

"Bella?" Jasper asked softly.

"Yes?" I answered, not taking my eyes off Edward.

"It will be ok. In your heart you know that. Trust that feeling, ok?" He reassured me.

I nodded, continuing to cool Edward's burning skin. I lost track of time until Uncle Carlisle returned. He sent Jasper downstairs to eat while he checked Edward and upped some of the dosages of medication. I watched Uncle Carlisle's movements closely, trying to gauge how Edward was really doing.

"His fever has dropped. Not much, but it's a start and it's going in the right direction," he smiled. "It's going to be a while before he wakes up, Bella. You need to get some rest. You are on the verge of exhaustion."

"I can't leave him," I said firmly, refusing to move.

Uncle Carlisle nodded, knowing arguing with me would do no good. "I'm going back downstairs. I'll be back in an hour to check on him. I'll send Jasper back up if you'd like."

"Let Jasper take a break and spend some time with Alice. I'll be fine," I reassured him.

With that he was gone and I was alone with Edward. I continued to wash him with the chilled water. I slid the sheet back off him and pushed it to the side. I ran the rag up and down his legs, noticing each and every muscle. This was far and away the most I had seen of Edward. He really was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. I covered him back up and sat the rag aside, reaching up and pushing his hair off his face.

When I touched his face his eyelids began to flutter ever so slightly. I gasped and waited, hoping for more. I leaned in close to his ear, whispering to him.

"Edward, my love, it's just you and me right now. You're here and you're safe. We're together. Uncle Carlisle is going to make you well. We're going to have our life together, Edward, just like we wanted. I love you so much, baby. I love you so very much," I cried, pressing a kiss to his cheek before wearily resting my head on his shoulder.

The next thing I remembered was Uncle Carlisle's voice calling to me.

"Bella? Bella?" He called.

I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I looked up and saw Uncle Carlisle and Emmett standing over me.

"Jesus, Bella, you look like shit," Emmett exclaimed.

"Emmett, language," Uncle Carlisle reprimanded.

"Yes, sir," he frowned.

"Bella, dear, he is right," Uncle Carlisle admitted, reaching over to feel my forehead. "I was afraid this would happen. Sweetheart, you're running a fever."

"What?" I gasped.

"I'm going to have to insist you lie down and rest. I'll go ahead and get a round of antivirus and antibiotics into you as well," he instructed.

"No! I can't leave Edward," I exclaimed worriedly.

"Bella, I'm not asking you to leave Edward. There's plenty of room for you here and it would make it easier for me to keep an eye on both of you if you're together," he said, helping me up next to Edward.

I lay down and stretched out next to him. Emmett covered me up with a light blanket. I closed my hand around Edward's holding it tightly. Uncle Carlisle started an I.V. into my hand, full of the necessary medication and fluids. As soon as it began I felt my eyelids become heavy and I slipped into a dreamless slumber.

It was so peaceful. I was so tired and so exhausted and it felt so good to just rest. I felt like I was floating, but where was Edward? I could hear voices. Where were they coming from? They sounded nearby but I couldn't see anyone.

"Who are you?" I heard Edward's weak voice ask.

"I'm Bella's uncle, Carlisle Cullen," I heard Uncle Carlisle respond.

"Where is Bella?" Edward asked. "Oh God, what is wrong with her, Dr. Cullen?"

"Edward, please. I need you to calm down, son," Uncle Carlisle said softly. "Bella is running a bit of a fever. I'm afraid she's contracted the same flu that you came down with. The fever and her exhaustion were just a bit too much for her. She's going to be just fine, son. She's just resting and healing. It's good to see you awake though."

"I still can hardly believe this is real. I'm really here with Bella," he gasped.

With me. He was here with me. I can to come back to him. I had to wake up.

"Edward?" I heard my voice croak.

"Bella?" He said, squeezing my hand. "Oh Bella, love!"

I fluttered my eyes open to see Edward leaning over me, looking into my eyes. I smiled softly at him. I licked my dry lips and looked around for Uncle Carlisle.

"I'm ok?" I asked.

"You will be," Uncle Carlisle smiled. "For now you two are staying right where you are."

"Dr. Cullen, sir?" Edward said softly.

"Yes, Edward?" Uncle Carlisle turned and walked back to the bedside.

"I don't know how to thank you for all of this. For helping me get well, for helping Bella bring me here, for taking me in. I don't know what to say," Edward said, his voice thick with emotion.

"Son, you are part of this family now. Please call me Carlisle," my uncle smiled. "Our Bella loves you dearly and we were just so thankful that we could help. For now I'm going to go downstairs and let everyone know how my patients are doing. There are some anxious people downstairs who would love some good news. Once you're feeling up to it, Edward, I think they'd like to meet you."

"Uncle Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Let's take it slow. I don't want Edward to be overwhelmed. Maybe Aunt Esme first?" I asked.

"Actually," Edward interrupted, "I'd like to talk to Jasper."

Uncle Carlisle nodded and turned back to the door. "I will have Esme fix you both something to eat though. You need to get your strength back. Would you like me to send Jasper up now?"

"Please sir," Edward requested.

"Of course. Now, rest! Relax!" He ordered as he stepped downstairs.

"Oh Bella," Edward sighed, lifting my hand to his lips. "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me, Edward?" I asked in confusion.

"For saving me. For getting me here so your uncle could take care of me and make me well. For believing this could happen for us," he said softly. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward," I smiled wearily. "Will you tell me what happened?"

"When, love?" He asked.

"Before I found you this morning. Why were you lying on the floor?" I questioned.

"I did as you asked me to do. I spent the night at my mother's side. In the early morning I made her return to the hospital. I did not want her to die in that house alone, Bella. I couldn't bear the thought of that. Once the cab came and took her to the hospital I just sat at the foot of the stairs and cried. I felt my heart break, knowing I'd never see either of my parents again. I knew you and my mother were right though, about all of it. I was so tired Bella. I knew I had to get back to my room though, somehow. It took me forever to climb back up the stairs. I barely had the energy to lift my feet from one stair to the next. All I could think about was you though and it pushed me forward. The last thing I remember is turning the doorknob of my door. I guess I just collapsed into the room since that is where you found me," he reasoned.

I nodded wearily, turning my attention to the door when I heard a knock.

"It's Jasper," I heard a voice call.

"Come in Jay," I called softly.

Jasper stepped hesitantly through the door, anxious to finally meet Edward after all this time. I saw Edward try to push himself up, but Jasper reached out to stop him.

"It's ok, Edward. Don't try and sit up on my account," Jasper said, taking a seat in the chair next to Edward. "Edward, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Jasper," he said, holding his hand out to Edward.

Edward slowly reached out and took Jasper's hand, shaking it and smiling softly.

"Jasper, I'm glad to be able to meet you as well. I just wanted to say thank you," Edward said softly, his voice still weak and weary.

"Edward, there's no need to thank me," Jasper protested.

"Yes, Jasper, I believe there is. My Bella trusted you with our story and you believed her and supported her. You helped through this all and helped her find a way for us to be together. For all that I will be eternally grateful," Edward shared.

"You're welcome. Edward, Bella is an amazing girl. I could see how much you meant to her. I had to help her. I'd do anything for you guys, I hope you know that," Jasper offered.

"I do. It's very overwhelming, but thank you," Edward said, his voice thick with emotion.

"Is there anything I can do for you guys?" Jasper said, standing to leave.

"I think we just need to rest," I said, encouraging Edward to lie back down.

Jasper nodded his understanding. "I've got to go back to campus. I've got an exam tomorrow, well, later today," he said, glancing at the clock, "otherwise I'd stay. I'll be back after class and practice though."

"Thank you, Jay," I said softly as he started through the door.

"You're welcome, Bella," he smiled as he left.

Again I was alone with Edward. I noticed his eyes getting heavy. I laid my hand on his arm and nodded, telling him it was ok to give in to the urge to sleep. I would be here. I would always be here. For now and for always.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I woke up a short while later to the sound of the door opening and the feel of Edward's hand wrapped around mine. I opened my eyes to see Aunt Esme coming through the door. I shifted a bit to try and sit up in the bed.

"Bella, dear, stay still. I'll get another pillow for you. That will make it easier for you to sit up," she said kindly, sitting the tray of food on the dresser.

I moved a bit as she helped me get more comfortable. My movement roused Edward as well. I felt him squeeze my hand as he began to murmur.

"Bella, don't go. Please, stay. I need you. Please don't leave me," he begged.

"Edward, baby, I'm right here. We're together. Everything is ok," I said soothingly, reaching over to stroke his cheek.

His eyes flew open and locked on mine worriedly. I leaned over and rested my cheek against his for a moment.

"It's ok, baby. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I was just getting more comfortable. Aunt Esme brought us something to eat," I explained.

I leaned back as Edward began to look around the room. He stopped when he saw Aunt Esme sitting in the chair in the corner. She smiled and crossed the room to Edward's side of the bed. She grabbed another pillow and reached to help him sit up a bit, adjusting the pillow behind him. Once he was comfortable she sat down on the edge of the bed next to him.

"Edward, sweetheart, I am Bella's Aunt Esme. Sweetie, we're so thankful to have you here with us safe and sound," she said tearfully as she reached over and covered his hand with her own.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen," Edward said quietly. "I don't know what to say. For you to take me in and accept me into your family, accept me into Bella's life, I will never be able to tell you what that means to me."

"I will never be able to tell you how much it means to us to see Bella so happy. I know that is because of you," Aunt Esme smiled. "Now, I won't keep you two, but Edward I look forward to visiting with you when you're feeling up to it. For now you need to eat and then get some more rest. Carlisle will be back to check on you shortly."

Aunt Esme retrieved the tray and sat it over my lap. I smiled my thanks at her as she turned to go out the door. Once the door was closed behind her I tuned to look at Edward. He was watching me intently. I noticed that some of his color was already returning and he already looked considerably healthier.

"Edward, do you feel up to eating? It really will help," I encouraged.

"What do we have?" He asked, peering over into the tray.

"It looks like Aunt Esme's homemade tomato basil soup, Italian grilled cheese sandwiches and homemade rice pudding," I explained, realizing how hungry I really was as my stomach growled loudly.

"I'm not sure I can manage soup, but I will eat a sandwich," Edward admitted.

"How about if I feed it to you?" I offered shyly.

Edward just blushed and nodded. I held the mug of soup in my hand and dipped the soup spoon into the steamy liquid. I blew on it lightly and then held it to Edward's lips. Watching his lips close around the spoon, watching him suck the soup from it, was such a beautiful sight. God, I really was completely gone over him.

He caught me watching him and smiled, but said nothing. I continued to feed him his soup, with him adding in bites of his sandwich. We were about to start eating out dessert when Uncle Carlisle returned.

"Well, I'm glad to see you two eating!" He smiled. "Edward, your color is much better. Let me check both your vitals and see where we are with everything."

I sat our food aside and took hold of Edward's hand again. I knew he was on the mend but I was still scared and worried. He was my lifeline and I was his. I kept my eyes on Uncle Carlisle's face as he checked Edward, looking for hope.

"Well," Uncle Carlisle began after checking us both, "Edward, your fever has dropped quite a bit. That's very encouraging. We've still got a long way to go, but I think we're definitely going in the right direction. It's going to take some time to completely eradicate the virus and then it will take you a while longer to regain your strength, but we'll get there son. Don't you worry," Uncle Carlisle explained as he patted Edward's hand. "Now, you, young lady," he smiled, turning to me. "Your fever is close to breaking. I would imagine it will be gone by morning. You're still going to have the exhaustion for another day or two, but I'm going to keep you out of school all week this week. I'm sure you'll feel like going back mid week or so, but I'd rather Edward have you home the rest of the week at least to help him heal and help him get acclimated to his new life here with us. Ok?"

"Yes, sir," I smiled, squeezing Edward's hand.

"Now, I'm heading to bed. I'm taking tomorrow off from the hospital to just monitor Edward's progress. I think once we get past tomorrow things will ease up considerably. For now, I want you both to sleep. I won't wake you early. Bella, page me if you need me, ok?" Uncle Carlisle smiled before leaning down to press a kiss to my forehead.

"Goodnight, Uncle Carlisle," I smiled, watching him turn and wave before he stepped out the door.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call to me.

"Yes?" I breathed, turning to face him.

He had this tormented look on his face, as if the elation of being here with me was battling with the sadness of the situation he left behind. I quickly slid from the bed and moved our food back to the dresser. I crawled back on the bed, sitting where I was facing Edward, sliding as close to him as possible. I reached forward and pressed my hands against his chest.

"Talk to me, Edward. Let me help," I sighed.

He reached up and closed his hands around my wrists and pulled me forward. I instinctively knew he needed me to hold him. I moved closer and wrapped my arms around him, leaning into him and resting against his chest.

"I know, baby. I know. You're thinking about them. How they are gone but you're still here and it hurts. But at the same time you're so happy that we're together and you feel guilty about that?" I asked, feeling him nod against me.

"Yes. God, yes. I hate knowing they are gone, but knowing I'm here with you and will be with you for the rest of our lives makes me feel like I could fly. I'm so happy, knowing I'm with you, Bella. I don't want you to ever doubt that. Knowing that you came for me, that you fought for me and for us, means so much to me. And now, being here and knowing it is really going to happen. I'm going to be ok and you're going to be ok and we can live our lives together…it's overwhelming. I love you, Bella," he cried.

I held him in my arms as my own tears mingled with his. I knew this was going to be a lot for him to deal with, it was going to be a huge adjustment. I took a deep breath. I had to be strong for him. I knew he would be my rock for the rest of our lives. For now I had to be his.

I slid back down to lie next to him. I pulled to covers up over us both and felt his arm close around my shoulders. I rested my head on his chest and looked questioningly up at him. He smiled wearily and leaned down to kiss me briefly before his eyes slid closed again.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered before I felt myself succumb to much needed sleep.

I could hear voices. I could hear Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme talking. I was still so sleepy though. It seemed like they were far, far away.

"Oh, Carlisle, look at them," Aunt Esme gushed.

"I know, dear. Each time I've come to check on them they've been curled together in some way or another. I'm not sure whether she is his lifeline or he is hers, but they are joined together," Uncle Carlisle mused.

"It makes my heart so happy to see Bella like this. I've worried over her for so many years, she's been so alone and lonely. Now she's found Edward I see that sadness lifted. There's a peace and happiness about her now that I'd almost given up hope of ever seeing," Aunt Esme said tearfully.

"I know, Esme. I suppose now we know all this time she's just been waiting for Edward," Uncle Carlisle admitted.

"He will be ok, won't he dear? I can't even begin to imagine what would have happened to Bella had this not worked, had she not been able to bring him back. Now that he's here if anything happened, I don't think she could handle it," Aunt Esme cried.

"He's going to be fine. He's on the mend and all his vitals give me every indication that the medications are doing their job. He's going to have to deal with the physical exhaustion for a while, but I would imagine adapting to our lives will be hardest for him," Uncle Carlisle added.

"The poor dear. My heart goes out to him, losing his parents the way he did and now losing his way of life as well. I'm so thankful he and Bella are so connected. He's going to need her by his side every step of the way to get through this," Aunt Esme sighed.

"Good thing our Bella is so strong and stubborn," Uncle Carlisle chuckled.

"I heard that," I mumbled sleepily, lifting my head from Edward's chest, causing him to stir as well.

"Good morning sunshine," Uncle Carlisle laughed.

"Hmphf," I grumped, trying to wake up.

"Are you ok, Bella?" Edward asked worriedly, trying to sit up so he could see me better.

"You'll have forgive Bella, dear. She can be a bit grumpy in the morning until she has her coffee," Aunt Esme smiled. "Here you go, sweetheart," Aunt Esme said sweetly, handing me a steamy cup of caffeinated goodness.

"Thank you," I breathed, sitting up next to Edward, relishing the feel and fact that he left his arm tight around my shoulder.

"I'll have to remember that, Mrs. Cullen," Edward chuckled, leaning over and kissing the top of my head.

"Please, dear, you are part of our family now. There's no need to be so formal. You should feel free to call us Carlisle and Esme. Right dear?" She said, looking to Uncle Carlisle.

"Of course, son. No more of this Dr. Cullen nonsense," he smiled.

"Yes, sir," Edward smiled in return.

"Now, let's get you guys checked out and then we'll let you have your breakfast. Esme is whipping up some of her famous Belgian waffles," Uncle Carlisle grinned.

Uncle Carlisle began checking all our vitals. He added another bag of antibiotics and antivirals to Edward's IV. Aunt Esme handed me my oral medication to take, along with a glass of orange juice, before heading back downstairs to finish breakfast.

"Carlisle?" Edward asked hesitantly.

"Yes, son?" Uncle Carlisle answered, removing his stethoscope from his ears.

"How much longer will I have this IV? How much longer will I have to stay in bed?" He asked hopefully.

"I'd like to keep the IV there at least through the day today, to make sure we get enough fluids back in you. I'd think we should be able to remove it this afternoon, switching you to an oral medication. Then we can start getting you up and around a bit. You're going to be pretty weak for a while, but I'm sure you'll start to get stir crazy after awhile, so when you're up to it we'll start getting you out and about the house at least," he explained.

That seemed to satisfy Edward. We both set patiently while Uncle Carlisle checked us. Aunt Esme then returned with breakfast for all of us. She had decided a picnic of sorts would be a good way to start our first morning together, giving them a chance to get to know Edward a bit. She sat a tray in front of both Edward and me, with Uncle Carlisle and her holding their plates in their laps.

"Esme, this is delicious!" Edward exclaimed after taking a bite. "I hadn't realized how hungry I was!"

"That's a good sign. Your appetite is back!" Uncle Carlisle explained with a smile.

"Thank you, Edward. I don't know if Bella told you or not, but this is to be your room from now on. Once you're feeling up to it you and I can go shopping and decorated it however you would like. I want you to feel as at home as possible," Aunt Esme said sweetly.

"Thank you, Esme. I already feel so at home, more than I ever thought possible," Edward blushed.

"Well, I'm glad. Oh, and the boys called this morning. They will both be by this evening after football practice to check on you two. I think Emmett is going crazy to meet the young man who finally stole Bella's heart," Aunt Esme winked.

"Hopefully he thinks I'm worth all this trouble," Edward said under his breath.

"Oh, sweetie, he's seen how happy she is and how much she loves you. That's all he wants for her. That's all any of us want for her. Now that I'm getting to know you I can say that she could not have chosen a lovelier young man to fall in love with. I'm so proud for both of you," Aunt Esme gushed.

"Thank you," Edward said quietly, blushing softly.

"Now, before I let you both get some more rest, I wanted to just mention school work. Edward, Carlisle and I have talked at length about this and we feel like homeschooling may be the best option for you to finish your high school career. There are a lot of things I need to help you catch up on before you can begin college. It would be difficult to explain why you don't know some of them already if you were in a typical school environment. I think, if you are okay with this, we will focus on math, history and educational technology. Based on what Bella has shared with me, I'm sure you will be fine where English and science are concerned. Bella, as much as I know you're going to want to be here with Edward if he is home during the day, at the point you need to finish out your school year where you are. It will be best for your college applications if you can," Aunt Esme explained.

"But how will Edward get to go to college? How will he have transcripts and documents and…" I began to ramble nervously.

"Let's just say that I have taken care of all that," Uncle Carlisle said, clearing his throat. "By the end of the week Edward will have a new birth certificate, a passport, documents making us his legal guardians and school transcripts through his junior year. Esme will be able to help him prepare for all the college entrance exams and he will have a high school diploma at the end of the school year."

"Wow," was all I could say.

"Now, you two get some rest. We'll be back to check on you later," Uncle Carlisle smiled before turning to leave the room.

"Wow is right," Edward sighed.

"Are you ok?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes. It's just a lot to take in," he frowned. "I hope I'm up to learning all that I've missed in the last 90 years," he laughed.

"You will. Aunt Esme is a great teacher. That's what she did before she had Emmett and before I came to live here. She has always helped us with our work. I'll be able to help you as well!" I offered.

"I know, love. I just want to be able to be with you, keep up with you. I hate to think of you going off to college without me," he said sadly.

"I'm not going to college anywhere, here in the city or off somewhere, without you. You and I are a package deal now," I smiled, closing my hands over his.

"Bella, I overheard what Esme said, while we were still waking up. Is it true?" Edward asked.

"Is what true, Edward?" I asked, unsure which part he was referring to.

"That you were alone and lonely and were waiting for me?" Edward asked.

"Well, yes. I didn't know it was you I was waiting for, but yes. I've always been alone. I've never even really been on a date, much less had a kiss…well, until you," I blushed.

"I'm glad you waited," he smiled softly

"I'm glad I waited for you too. We get to be each other's first everything," I sighed.

"First and only," he nodded sleepily, so I helped him fix his pillows where he could lay back down and sleep. I wasn't exactly sleepy but I snuggled back against Edward's chest and rested. I couldn't help but let myself think about the fact that I would have to eventually start sleeping in my own room once we were both well again. I would miss this closeness, but I knew I had to respect Edward's wishes and boundaries.

I eventually dozed off to the rhythm of Edward's heartbeat. It was comforting and relaxing. We both slept until Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle appeared in the early afternoon with our lunch. We had just finished eating when we heard the front door slam and voice yelling.

"Mom? Where are you guys?" Emmett yelled, bounding up the stairs.

"Son, we're in Edward's room. There's no need to yell. You know better," Aunt Esme sighed, shaking her head..

"Sorry Mom! Do I smell cookies?" Emmett smiled.

"Yes. Why don't you and Jasper hang out with Bella and Edward and I'll bring some up for all of you?" Aunt Esme smiled before heading downstairs.

"Bells, thank God! You look so much better!" Emmett exclaimed, wrapping me up in a tight hug.

"Can't breathe, Em," I gasped.

"Sorry! I'm just glad you and Eddie are ok!" Emmett breathed. "So, are you going to introduce me or what?"

"Of course! Emmett, this is Edward Masen, the love of my life," I smiled proudly, watching Edward blush under my gaze and at my words. "Edward, my cousin and for all intents and purposes big brother, Emmett Cullen."

"Eddie, great to finally meet you!" Emmett smiled, grabbing Edward's hand.

"Son, take it easy on him, ok?" Uncle Carlisle chuckled. "He's not quite up to par yet."

"Right, sorry about that!" Emmett apologized.

"Ok, kids, just let me get Edward's IV out and then I'll leave you to get to know each other," Uncle Carlisle said.

"I think I'm going to go take a quick shower while you guys are here to keep Edward company, if that's ok?" I asked.

"Bella, I'm sure that would make you feel better," Uncle Carlisle smiled. "Edward, if you're feeling up to it, I'm sure it would do you a world of good as well. One of the boys could certainly help you. I know you're still probably pretty weak."

"Actually, sir, that sounds wonderful, but yes, I don't think I can do a whole lot by myself yet," Edward said, hanging his head.

"Edward, I can help you," Jasper volunteered. "I don't mind. I actually brought you some of my clothes for you to borrow since you and I are closer to the same size than you and Brother Bear there," Jasper said, tossing a duffle bag on the cedar chest at the foot of the bed.

"Thanks, Jasper," Edward said gratefully.

"Emmett, while Jasper helps Edward why don't you get some clean sheets from the linen closet and change out the bed. I'm sure by the time you do that and the kids finish their showers that your mom will be back with the cookies and milk," Uncle Carlisle offered as motivation.

"Ok, Dad, I get it," Emmett nodded. "He works hard for his cookies! So hard for his cookies. Emmett works hard for his cookies, so you'd better treat him right," he walked off singing, leaving Jasper, Edward and myself in hysterics.

"Oh, he's too funny," Edward chuckled. "Is he always like this?"

"Pretty much. He's larger than life," I shrugged with a smile. "Are you going to be ok with Jasper?"

"I'll take care of him, Bells. Go take a shower. You really will feel better," Jasper assured me.

I leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Edward's cheek, leaning close to his ear. "I know this is awkward, but Jasper will take care of you, ok?"

He nodded as I stood and left the room. It felt completely strange and peaceful all at the same time to be back in my room. My room that was also Edward's room, or had been Edward's room until yesterday. The enormity of what he was facing in order to adjust to this world suddenly came crashing down on me. How in the world did I expect him to do this? What in the world made me think I was worth putting him through all these changes?

His entire world just fell out from under his feet. Would I be enough to hold him up, I thought as I slid wearily and tearfully to the floor. Emmett happened to glide past my door at that precise moment.

"Oh, Bells, what the hell is wrong?" He said, sinking down on the floor next to me.

"Oh, Em, I'm so scared," I admitted.

"Of what? Eddie's here and he's fine. He's going to be fine," Emmett assured me.

"But, God, Em, look what I'm asking him to do. Look what he gave up and look what he's got to overcome," I cried.

"Maybe so, but look what he's getting. He gets you, Bells. He gets to live his life with you. That alone makes him lucky. But it's obvious he loves you and I know you love him. What else is there?" he explained, cutting me off as I started to speak. "Look, all I know is that most people would kill to have what you two have. I know I would. So don't you fuck it up now with some shit about feeling like you don't deserve it. If anyone fucking deserves it, you do. Now go take your shower while I put fresh sheets on the bed, so my mommy will give me my cookies. And hurry because you know Eddie's going to be missing you. I mean, Jasper's pretty and all but I don't think he holds a candle to you," he grinned, dodging the pillow I threw at him as I walked to the bathroom.

I decided to take a bath rather than a shower. I ran a bath, adding in a capful of freesia bubble bath, sinking down until the bubble and steamy water reached my chin. I thought about what Emmett had said. Somehow I needed convince myself he was right.

I stepped out of the tub, drying off and changing into some fresh pajamas. I ran a brush through my damp hair, leaving it loose to dry. I took a deep breath and stepped down the hall to Edward's room. I paused in the hall, listening to the conversation flowing from the room.

"Eddie, you've got to get Bells to bring you to one of our practices. We're redshirted this year, so we don't get to play in games, but they give us playing time in practices," Emmett said excitedly.

"Yeah, we're glorified tackling dummies," Jasper laughed. "And his name is Edward, Emmett."

"It's ok, Jasper. Emmy can call me Eddie," Edward laughed.

With that glorious sound one layer of my worries slipped away. I loved Jasper and Emmett for being so welcoming to Edward. It meant so much for me to see them extend their friendship to Edward. I knew this would make everything much easier.

"Glad to see you're all getting along," I smiled as I stepped into the room, immediately noticing the huge smile that spread across Edward's face when he saw me.

"Of course!" Emmett smiled. "Edward's a good guy, Bells. You did good!"

"Thanks, Em," I said softly, wrapping my arms around Emmett in a tight hug before sliding back into the bed next to Edward.

Moments later Aunt Esme stepped through the door with a tray full of chocolate chip cookies and glasses of cold milk. Even Edward perked up when he saw the cookies. We spent the next hour just visiting, letting Edward just be with us all.

"Hey, Bells, do you want me to move my tv and dvd player in here for you guys?" Emmett asked.

"TV?" Edward asked. "What's TV?"

"Shit, Eddie, I didn't think about that," Emmett sighed.

"Emmett, watch your language," Aunt Esme scolded.

"Well, Edward, you've seen silent movies, right?" I asked, continuing after Edward nodded. "Eventually they begin to make movies where there is sound and speaking. At first they are just black and white, but eventually they make them in living color. Eventually they make what are the equivalent of miniature movie screens for people to have in their homes. They are called televisions or TVs. Now we can watch movies at home. Would you like to maybe watch some movies together?" I asked.

"Wow. Yes, I'd be very interested to see this," Edward said excitedly.

"Jasper, would you mind picking out some movies for us while Emmett gets the tv set up?" I asked.

"Sure thing!" He smiled.

"Hey! It was my idea! Why does Jasper get to pick the movies?" Emmett whined.

"Because he'll pick classics. If you pick we'll end up with crap to watch like American Pie or Porkys. I'd like for Edward to get an idea of the history of film with some of the best ever made. Somehow I think that's a little more Jay's department," I explained as Jasper smiled proudly.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Emmett grouched with a smile.

A short while later everything was set up. Aunt Esme excused herself to work on dinner. Uncle Carlisle came in to check our vitals. My fever had finally broken and Edward's was still dropping. Edward's shower had taken a lot out of him, but he was still wide awake when the boys left for the day.

"We've got an early workout tomorrow, so we'd better get back. We'll see you guys in a few days, ok?" Emmett said, shaking Edward's hand and hugging me.

"See you later!" We waved.

"Can we watch a movie together now, Bella?" Edward asked hesitantly.

I could tell he was really curious to see what it was like. I took that curiosity as a good sign. He seemed to so far be accepting of this technology at least. I smiled over at him as I stood to walk to the tv.

"Of course! I know just the movie to start with!" I exclaimed excitedly. I popped in the dvd and snuggled back up next to Edward. "This is one of my all time favorites. I think you'll really like it."

"What is it called?" Edward asked curiously, reaching to take my hand.

"The Wizard of Oz," I smiled up at him.

For the next few hours we sat curled together with Edward mesmerized by what was on the screen. I thought he would love the combination of black and white and color and the music. I knew this was just something small, but it gave me hope that Edward was going to be ok with his new life here. There was so much for me to show him and teach him. But I knew what he was going to teach me more far more important than anything I would ever teach him. He would teach me about love.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I awoke the next morning with a smile, knowing Edward was still by my side. I dreaded the point when we'd have to be in our separate rooms, but I knew it would be necessary. I loved though, that at several points during the night Edward or I had awakened, waking the other and just talking and sharing for a bit before falling back asleep. I loved every little moment with Edward.

Now it was early morning and Edward was still sleeping soundly. I knew he would be for a bit, so I slipped out of the bed and headed downstairs. I found Aunt Esme hard at work in the kitchen. I sniffed the air…cinnamon rolls. Yum! I smiled silently at her as I loaded up a tray with the fragrant pastries, two glasses of orange juice and two steamy cups of coffee and headed back upstairs. I sat the tray on the dresser and walked back over to the bed, sitting down on the edge next to Edward. I reached a hand out and brushed the hair from his forehead. He began to stir and smiled softly before he opened his eyes.

"Good morning, love," he sighed as he reached for my hands.

"Good morning. I brought us breakfast," I smiled, reaching for the tray.

"Have you already had your coffee?" He raised his eyebrow.

"No, I'm just exceedingly happy today," I grinned, leaning over to kiss him softly before taking my place next to him.

We chatted as we ate, about everything and nothing. We looked through the movies Jasper had brought in the day before and chose Singin' in the Rain. Jasper really had done a great job in choosing our options. I noticed he had, I'm sure, purposely left out any films dealing with historical events that had occurred past 1918. That would come soon enough. For now, I knew Edward would love this movie, for the music and the way it explained the introduction of 'talkies'. Just as we were getting ready to settle in and watch, Uncle Carlisle appeared.

"I just wanted to check on you two before I left for the hospital," he smiled, checking both of us over. He dispensed our medications and prescribed another day of rest. "I think tomorrow, Edward, we can have Bella help you get up and around the house a bit. I'll warn you, Alice is bringing your homework assignments by after school, Bella," he grinned. "She's chomping at the bit to meet Edward I think. Now, I'll leave you be. Enjoy your movie."

"Well, I guess you'd better get your rest before Alice gets here this afternoon," I chuckled.

"Is she that bad?" He grimaced.

"No, just very enthusiastic and energetic," I explained.

Edward nodded and smiled as I settled into his chest for the movie. Another winner…he loved every minute. He was especially attentive to the musical parts of the film. I knew that his music was destined to be his future in some way or another. I loved that he was so passionate about it.

The day passed lazily, vacillating between napping and talking and even a bit of kissing. I just felt more myself with Edward than I had ever felt before in my life. It was an amazing feeling.

By the time Alice was set to arrive we'd both showered and changed. Aunt Esme had gone out earlier in the day and picked up some clothes for Edward, enough to do him until we could take him out to shop. I watched as he fidgeted nervously.

"Baby, it will be fine. She will love you!" I reassured him.

"It's just that she is your dearest friend. It's an important moment," he sighed.

I heard the doorbell ring and knew the whirlwind that was Alice, would soon sweep into the room. I leaned over and closed my hands over Edward's cheeks. I pressed my lips to his softly, moving to press soft kisses to his closed eyes before leaning back and smiling up at him.

"I love you. Remember that," I smiled as he nodded.

"I love you as well, so much," he grinned.

A knock at the door separated us. I got up and walked across the room to answer the door. I opened the door to find a very excited Alice. She threw her arms around me, squeezing the breath out of me.

"Thank God you're ok and feeling better, Bella!" She breathed,

"It's good to see you too, Alice. Did you want to meet Edward?" I asked as I stepped out of her embrace.

"D'uh! Did you really think I just came to bring your homework?" She grinned.

I smiled and took her by the hand, leading her into the room. I walked over to the bed where Edward was sitting up, crossed legged, against the headboard. I reached out and took Edward's hand in mine.

"Alice, this is Edward Masen, the love of my life," I said as I smiled down at Edward. "Edward, this is Mary Alice Brandon, my dearest girl friend."

"Edward, I'm so happy to finally meet you!" Alice exclaimed, crawling on the bed to sit just opposite Edward.

"You as well! I've heard so much about you!" Edward smiled.

Alice regaled us with stories of the last two days of school. Aunt Esme appeared with snacks and drinks for all of us. Alice was being very sweet and I could tell Edward found her highly amusing. Thankfully they seemed to be getting along well. All too soon it was time for Alice to go home.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" She said cheerily.

"Tomorrow?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah! The guys and I are coming over tomorrow night and we're having a pizza party to celebrate you guys!" She smiled. "See you then!"

With that she breezed out of the room as quickly as she had come. I picked up my schoolwork and set it on the dresser before turning back to a shell-shocked looking Edward.

"She's a force of nature, isn't she?" He said wearily.

"You have no idea," I grinned.

"And she and Jasper are together?" He asked in disbelief.

"I know…you'd never guess would you?" I said as I climbed back up next to him.

"I suppose it makes sense in a way. He's the calm to her wild nature," he shrugged.

"Exactly," I smiled. "And us?"

"You're my home, my center," he said lovingly.

"And you are my passion, my intensity, the fire in my heart," I sighed, leaning into his embrace.

He held me for a long while before saying another word. I don't think either of us wanted to break the moment. After a while I felt him shift next to me and clear his throat.

"Do you need to work on your school work?" He asked, concerned.

"There's plenty of time," I smiled. "We just started the year so there's not that much going on yet. I can worry about it tomorrow."

"What did she bring you? What are you studying?" He asked curiously.

"AP English, Calculus, French, Art, Honors World History, and Physics," I explained.

"Wow. I think Esme has her work cut out for her," he whistled.

"You'll be great, Edward. Don't worry," I reassured him.

We spent the rest of the evening talking about some of the events in Chicago's history. The thing he seemed most troubled by was the fact that the Cubbies still had not won a World Series since 1908. I didn't exactly want to delve into the major events in world history at this point. He did seem to be interested in the fact that Jasper and Emmett attended Northwestern which he realized was about 15 miles away from our house.

"How do they just run home so often and easily?" He mused.

"What? They just drive. It's only about 20 minutes depending on traffic," I explained.

"Drive? They have a car?" He asked in shock.

"They both have cars actually. I didn't think about that. Hmmm, cars are very commonplace now. Every family has at least two it seems and there are endless varieties," I added.

"Do you have a car?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes. Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle insisted on buying me one when I turned 16. I imagine once you get your driver's license they will get one for you too," I smiled.

"I couldn't let them do that. They've done too much already," he protested.

"You don't understand, Edward. To them, now, you are like their family, their son. They will want to treat you just as they do me or Emmett," I reasoned. "That's just how they are."

He merely nodded, deep in thought. He was still unusually quiet when Aunt Esme brought us a bedtime snack. I decided to choose a movie to lighten the mood. I sifted through what Jasper had brought and found the perfect movie for Edward to take his mind of his troubled thoughts. Fantasia.

I was right…while he was still completely silent, he was also totally enraptured by the movie. The classical music drew him in instantly, but I could tell the imaginative pairings of the animation with the music, had his creative mind working overtime. As the last note played, he took a breath that he seemed to be holding forever.

"Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant! Who is this Walt Disney? What a genius!" He gushed.

"He's just one of the true innovators and artistic visionaries of the 20th century. He's one of my favorites. He's no longer with us, unfortunately, but his legacy lives on through his company, their movies and his theme parks," I explained.

"Theme parks?" Edward asked with a wrinkled nose.

"Sort of like the World's Fair and extravagant and imaginative carnivals of sorts with all kinds of shows and rides. Walt Disney created his own version of them and they are some of my favorite places to go. Visiting there always lets me feel like a kid again. Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle used to take Emmett and I every few years to one park or the other," I sighed at the memories.

"Where are they?" Edward asked.

"What? Oh, Disneyland is in California and Walt Disney World is in Florida," I smiled. "Maybe they will take us too! You need to see it for yourself!"

"To California or Florida? How in the world? That would take forever!" He groaned.

"Not at all. There are commercial airplanes now. It only takes a few hours to fly there," I explained.

"Really?" He gasped.

"Really," I smiled softly. "I've overwhelmed you, haven't I?"

"Maybe a little." He tried to smile. "It's a lot to take in."

"I know, baby. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thrown so much at you tonight," I said, wrapping my arms around him and snuggling into his chest.

I felt him close his arms around me and then felt his hands begin to run through my hair. I relaxed into his touch and the rise and fall of his chest, waiting for him to work through whatever he was wrestling with inside.

"Bella?" He finally asked.

"Yes, Edward," I breathed against his chest.

"Would you show me our room?" He asked suddenly.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes. I need to get up and around. I'd like to see your room, to see our room," he smiled, lifting my chin to look at him.

"Of course," I smiled, moving off of him to stand next to the bed.

I walked around to Edward's side of the bed as he moved to sit up. I stopped to stand in front of him, my knees against his. I reached a hand down to help him up, knowing he still hadn't regained his energy completely. He smiled at me as he stood to join me, keeping a hold on my hand as I led us out of the room.

It was well past midnight, so Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme were sound asleep. The house was completely quiet other than the shuffling of our footsteps as we moved down the hall. I took a deep breath as I reached out to put a hand on my doorknob. I hope Edward really is ready for this, I thought as I turned the knob and pushed the door open. I led Edward inside, reaching to turn on the lamp next to my bed as we stepped into the room.

Edward dropped my hand as I stood back and let him move around the room, taking in the changes, taking in the room as it was now. My room. Our room. He moved about the room, tracing his hands over different items. I watched as he paused at my bookshelf, tracing his fingers over the pictures resting there. There were photos of me throughout my life, including ones of my father and me. He picked up one of those for a moment before setting it gently back down and moving on.

His eyes fell on my bed. I watched emotion blaze through them as he noticed his letters lying there, next to where I slept. He looked up at me curiously.

"I always kept them with me," I explained with a blush.

He walked over to my desk, which ironically was sitting in the same place that his writing table had rested. My sketchbook was sitting on the table. Edward looked at it and then back at me, silently asking my permission to open it. I nodded and smiled at him, taking a seat on the corner of the bed.

Edward slid into the desk chair, his brow furrowed in concentration. I watched him flip through the pages with a look of admiration and awe. Suddenly I heard a gasp escape his lips.

"Bella, this," he sighed, showing me the drawing, "this is beautiful."

"It's you, Edward. Of course it's beautiful," I said softly as he moved to sit next to me.

"This is how you see me?" He asked, clearly both shocked and moved.

"I see even more than that now, but yes," I said quietly.

"Bella, I know we have a long road ahead of us and I cannot pretend to understand what you see in me that makes you think I am worth all the challenges we will face, but I will love and adore you like no other man ever can or will. I'm so proud and humbled to share my life with you. I've been given this gift and I will never take it or you for granted," he said, his voice laced with the emotion behind his words.

"Oh, Edward, you are more than I deserve. So much more. Yeah, so we have bridges to cross that others might not. We also have a love that others will only ever dream of. I used to wake up every day and dread getting out of bed. I hated thinking about tomorrow, much less the rest of my life. Now, God, I can't wait. I can't wait to wake up and spend the day with you. I can't wait to spend my life with you," I smiled as I caressed his cheek with my hand.

Edward sighed and leaned into my touch. He moved his hand from my knee up and around my waist. Instinctively I leaned into his touch, wrapping my arms around his neck. His other arm wound around my waist, pulling me even closer to the point that I was almost in his lap.

"Oh, Edward," I sighed, feeling my heart rate speed up as his lips were only a fraction of an inch away from mine.

I could feel his breath mingling with mine as he paused a moment. I felt him sigh as well before he closed the gap between us, pressing his lips firmly against mine. My entire body was aflame with desire for him, but I was trying to hold back. I didn't want to push him or make him uncomfortable, but when I felt Edward's tongue glide across my lips hesitantly I felt my control begin to slip away. I decided to give in to the feelings and give in to the moment.

I parted my lips, allowing his tongue to slide across my lips and over my teeth until Edward's silken tongue glided over mine. The taste of him was something I had dreamed about and it was as heavenly as I had dreamed it would be.

Suddenly I felt Edward begin to move us back from the edge of the bed. We were now in the middle of the bed as Edward pulled his lips gently from mine, leaning back to look into my eyes. I could tell he was questioning whether what he was doing was ok. I reached my hand up to caress his cheek, running my thumb over his full, red lips. I closed my hands again behind his head and leaned down, pulling Edward with me, until I was lying on the bed with him hovering over me.

"Bella, I don't think…" he began to speak before I placed a finger over his mouth.

"Edward, we don't have to do anything you aren't ready for. I just want to be here with you. I just want to feel you here with me. This is where I came when I left you before. This is our room. Please," I said, almost begging.

"Bella, I would lie in my bed, my hands clasped around this cross, dreaming of you, hoping for some way for us to be together. I ached for you every moment we were apart. Now that we are together, I ache for you even more," he said, his voice thick with emotion before hungrily crushing his lips to mine once again.

His hands were in my hair, pressing our lips even tighter together. I felt one of his legs slide between mine as he moved closer. I took a chance and wound my other leg up over his hip as I grasped his lower lip between my teeth, tugging on it slightly, eliciting a moan from Edward. I ran my hands up his strong back, savoring the feel of the corded muscles.

I slid my lips away from his, placing soft kisses over his cheek as I moved towards his right ear. "I love you, Edward, so much," I breathed into his ear before swirling my tongue over the curves I found there.

I gently nibbled on his earlobe before sliding my lips down to the pulse point beneath his ear. I pressed a kiss to the throbbing flesh there before pulling back to look at Edward. His eyes were hooded with what mirrored my own desire. He reached a hand down to push the hair from my forehead.

"Bella," he sighed. "My beautiful Bella."

He shifted off me slightly, propping himself up on one elbow. He moved his hand from my forehead, traced it down my cheek, caressing my skin. His thumb ran over my lips as I softly sucked it between my lips. Edward smiled down at me as he continued his exploration. His hand moved down my neck, pausing to feel my pulse throbbing. He traced his hand down to rest over my heart, placing it flat over my chest before leaning down and pressing a kiss there.

I watched him suck in a breath as his shaking hand ghosted over the edge of the swell of my breasts before moving down to my stomach. His hand slid over to my hips, squeezing it lightly before sliding his hand down my thighs. He moved back over me, lifting my leg back up over his hip as he settled back between my legs.

"Is this ok, Bella?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Edward, yes. We're not doing anything wrong, are we?" I asked, trying to comfort him.

"No, but I just don't want you to think that I don't respect you. I need to honor you always," he sighed, shifting over me.

"Edward, do you love me?" I asked, closing my hand on his cheek urging him to look at me.

"What?" He gasped. "Of course. More than life, itself."

"You show me more love, respect and honor every day than I have known in my entire life. What you're doing now is showing me physically how much you love me. Nothing we could do here would make me question that," I said, my heart in both my throat and my voice.

With that Edward settled into the bed next to me, pulling me into his chest. "Can we sleep here tonight, Bella? Here in our room?"

"Of course," I said, pulling the covers back for us to slide beneath.

Edward pulled me back into his arms and I snuggled into his chest. I threw one leg over his thighs, wanting to feel as much of him as possible as my hand closed over his stomach. I sighed heavily, wanting to be even closer to him.

"Soon, Bella. Soon," he said sleepily as he kissed me on the top of my head before we both drifted into a deep slumber.

I woke to the sun streaming through the window, glinting off the copper in Edward's tousled hair. I stretched slightly before curling back into his side. Instinctively he pulled me back closer to him. I felt like last night had been a bit of a breaking through for us. There had been this part that Edward had been holding back that had now broken through. I felt like now we could really start to move forward into the unknown of our future.

By the time Aunt Esme came searching for us we were both mostly awake, talking quietly as we snuggled deep under the warmth of the covers. She smiled at the sight of us, shaking her head with a bit of a laugh as Edward blushed.

"Would you two like to come downstairs to breakfast this morning?" She asked hopefully. "If you're feeling up to it, Edward?"

"Esme, that would be wonderful," he sighed, sitting up and stretching.

"What are we having this morning?" I said as my stomach growled loudly.

"Omelets," Aunt Esme said over her shoulder as she headed back downstairs.

"Are you ready to see the rest of the house?" I asked encouragingly.

"Lead on, my love," Edward said as he took my outstretched hand.

I could feel the tension in his hand as we approached the stairs. It increased until he began to look at the pictures lining the stairway. Photo after photo of mine and Emmett's childhoods lined the walls. He paused and studied each one. With each step and each picture I felt the tension slip away. As we reached the bottom of the stairs and the entryway he paused, taking it all in.

"It's perfect," he almost whispered. "Its home," he said with conviction as he saw the baby grand piano resting in the same place one had stood in his home. "Its home."

The more the day wore on, the more at home Edward seemed to feel. Things really were clicking into place. We had spent the morning downstairs, looking over photographs, sharing stories. Edward kept glancing at the piano though. I knew he was anxious to return to his music.

"Go ahead," I said with a smile, nudging him towards the instrument.

He took a seat at the bench and began to play. Some of the songs he played I recognized, but several were ones I'd never heard. I stayed silent however and merely enjoyed the experience of hearing my love play for me. He was so talented, far beyond anything I had dreamed. This was his gift.

He had just finished a piece when Aunt Esme came to collect us for lunch. She threw her arms around Edward's neck as we reached her, hugging him tightly.

"Edward, that was so beautiful. You're so gifted," she said with praise. "If there is anything Carlisle and I can do to help you with your musical training, please let us know. I know you will be ready to study in college next year, but in the meantime, please don't hesitate to let us know what we can do."

"Thank you, Esme!" He beamed with pride.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Bella, dear, you need to do some work this afternoon on your school assignments. You don't want to get too far behind," Aunt Esme suggested. "And Edward, I have most of your schoolbooks together. Whenever you feel up to getting started, please let me know."

"Could I perhaps start reading my history text?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course, dear. I'll bring it up after lunch. I thought perhaps we'd mirror Bella's English course so you two could share your readings. Shall I bring that up as well?" Aunt Esme asked.

"What are you reading now?" Edward questioned me.

"MacBeth at the moment. Want to read it with me?" I asked excitedly.

"Certainly, my love," Edward said with a grin.

We spent the rest of the day and most of the rest of the week absorbed in school work and each other. Edward had reached the point in his history text that he was now reading about events that had occurred after his time. Each time he uncovered a new major event we would stop and talk about it at length. From the Chicago Black Sox scandal to the Great Depression to World War II to the Cold War we had picked each topic apart. I could tell Aunt Esme would have a challenge on her hands if she wanted to keep up with Edward's voracious appetite for learning.

By Friday though, I knew we were both becoming stir crazy. There was only so much reading we could do, so many movies we could watch, so long we could look at the same four walls. I wanted to show Edward my Chicago.

I had cleared it with Uncle Carlisle the night before. If Edward felt up to going out for a bit and if he was comfortable with doing so, we were free to spend the day out. Friday morning we had breakfast and then went to get dressed. I met Edward in the hallway as I left my room. He still took my breath away every time, but seeing him in modern clothing still seemed a bit off to me. He was wearing jeans and a long sleeved deep green pullover that brought out his eyes. Smiling I reached out and took his hand in mine.

"Would you like to go out for a drive? And maybe lunch somewhere?" I asked hopefully.

"Really?" He answered excitedly.

"If you're ready. If you're up for it. Uncle Carlisle said it was fine," I explained.

"I'm ready," he said with a sigh, as if he was trying to convince himself as well as me.

"Ok," I said with an encouraging smile. "Oh, we'd better get your wallet. You might need it."

"What wallet?" He asked, confused.

"Here," I said, reaching into the drawer of my nightstand. "Uncle Carlisle gave this to me last night. It has your driver's license, a credit card and some cash. Uncle Carlisle put your new birth certificate and social security card in the safe with mine."

Edward looked at me as if I were speaking Greek, prompting an hour long conversation on the concept of credit cards and what in the world social security even was. Thankfully that was what was troubling him, not the fact that my uncle had somehow miraculously manufactured all these documents for him.

Finally we were ready to go. I hoped I wasn't making a mistake, throwing too much at Edward at one time, before he was ready. We stepped out of the side door to the driveway, blinking as the brightness of the sun hit our eyes.

"This is your car?" Edward asked incredulously. "I've never seen anything like this!"

I opened the passenger door for him, holding it open as he slid into the car with his mouth hanging open. I climbed into the passenger seat and looked worriedly over at him.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"What? Yes, it's just so much," he said, running his hand over the controls in the console.

"I know, baby. Is it too much?" I asked quickly.

"No. I'm ready. As long as I have you by my side I'm ready for anything," he said reassuringly.

I smiled as I backed the car out of the driveway, turning on the local classical music station, hoping it would comfort Edward somewhat. I would occasionally look over at him, only to find him completely engrossed in the scenery of the city.

"It's changed so much," he gasped, eyes wide as they took it all in.

"Surely this hasn't," I asked as I pulled the car into a parking spot alongside the lake.

"No, it's the same," Edward said with a smile, reaching over to take my hand as we walked to the water's edge.

I pulled him over to the picnic table and pulled him to sit next to me. For a while we just looked out over the water. I felt Edward squeeze my hand and I turned to look at him.

"This is your special place, isn't it?"

"Yes. This is where I was when I drew the portrait of you," I almost whispered as I leaned into his touch.

"Thank you for bringing me here." He breathed against my cheek before ghosting his lips over mine.

I nodded and smiled as I felt his arms slide around me, pulling me against his body. I relaxed against him, feeling every inch of me melding into him. We sat that way for over an hour, just talking quietly about the time we spent apart, longing for each other.

Suddenly the loud rumbling of Edward's stomach broke the mood. I couldn't help but giggle at the sound, especially when my stomach joined his moments later.

"Can I take you to one of my favorite restaurants?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course! I'm all yours!"

We climbed back in the car and I drove us to Giordano's. I took Edward's hand and led him inside, not missing for a minute all the lustful stares of all the other girls in the restaurant. I took a deep breath, held my head high and wrapped my arm through his. When he turned and smiled at me before leaning down to kiss me softly I felt like I was the most beautiful girl in the world, and the luckiest.

We had just been seated and placed our drink order when I heard two familiar voices behind us. "Bells? Eddie? What are you two doing here?" Emmett asked loudly.

"Well, Brother Bear, we're on a date, I guess you could say," I said with a grin. "Hi Jasper!" I smiled, standing and giving both of them a hug.

"Hey, Bella, Edward," Jasper said with a smile. "Good to see you out and about."

"Good to be out," Edward sighed. "Bella's showing me a bit of the town."

"Well, then, come on Emmett. We don't want to crash their date," Jasper said, tugging on Emmett's arm.

"No, please, join us. It will be good to get to know you better," Edward said encouragingly.

Jasper and Emmett looked at me and I nodded, so they both pulled seats over and sat down. About that time a waiter sat a basket of bread in the center of the table that was instantly devoured. Emmett, of course, began to speak with his mouth full.

"So, Eddie, do you want to go to the game with Jasper and me tomorrow? Bella can come too if she wants," Emmett added.

"Well, Emmy, if Bella doesn't mind I think that would be great," Edward said with a wink.

I felt a jolt of electricity race through me at this playful, comfortable and take charge side of Edward. I shivered a bit at the feeling as I looked over at him.

"Are you…" I began before catching myself.

I had started to ask him if he was sure, if he was ready, but I needed to let him be a man. I didn't want to smother him or hover over him like he was a child. He wasn't. He was a man, all man. He just happened to be a man who would have to learn to adapt to the times. Who better to trust him to than Emmett and Jasper though? I knew they would watch out for him as no one else would.

"What, love?" he asked me worriedly.

"Hmmmm? Nothing. Are you guys going to pick him up at the house? Or do you want me to bring him by your dorm in the morning?" I asked, covering nicely as Edward grinned down at me.

"Why don't you swing by and drop him off? We can all have breakfast before the game. Let's see if Dad wants to come too?" Emmett said, thinking out loud, looking from Jasper to Edward for their acceptance.

"Sounds great!" Jasper said enthusiastically.

Emmett was on the phone with Uncle Carlisle, who appeared, from the way it sounded, excited to be invited out with the boys. I thought I'd ask Aunt Esme to spend the day with me, maybe Alice as well, for a girls' day. I stood up to walk out front and call them both, leaving the boys at the table. Just as I stepped out the front door Jasper jogged up to join me.

"Bella, why don't you want to go to the game with us? You love football," he said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I know. It's just, well, I don't want Edward to think that I'm going to smother him and fawn over him like a child when he's a grown man. I also want him to really get to know you guys, for you guys to be friends. I'm not so naïve to think he only needs me around. I just think it will be good for him," I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"You're one smart gal, Bella Swan," he said with a grin before disappearing back inside.

By the time I had Aunt Esme and Alice's commitments to a girls' day tomorrow and I returned back to our table several waitresses had gathered around, openly flirting with the three stunningly handsome men sitting there. Emmett, of course, was eating up the attention, but Jasper was trying his best to ignore them and Edward looked very uncomfortable to say the least. Of course he seemed to be their main target of interest.

I think he was too stunned to even notice I had returned, but Jasper saw me and almost breathed a sigh of relief. I glared at the girls before sliding into Edward's lap and wrapping my arms around his neck. I pressed my lips to his, claiming them as my own, feeling him stiffen in shock and then relax into my touch. By the time the kiss was over his hands were tightly gripping my back and we were both breathless.

"Did you miss me, baby?" I said loud enough for the girls to hear.

"Oh my love more than you know," Edward sighed, tucking his head into the curve of my neck.

I watched in amusement as the girls scurried off in disappointment before moving back to my own chair. I did notice that Edward kept a tight grip on my hand the rest of lunch. Thankfully we managed our pizza with one hand.

Jasper and Emmett said goodbye, planning to meet us for breakfast the next morning. Edward and I had been in the car on the way home all of two minutes before he cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Bella, love, you weren't kidding about how forward modern girls are, were you?" He said softly.

"No, baby, I wasn't," I sighed.

"I'm glad you aren't that way. Well, I take that back. I kind of liked how aggressive you were when you were jealous today, but I like that you are kind of old fashioned too," he said with a grin.

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, but I couldn't handle those girls fawning all over you like that. I know it's going to happen. It will probably happen all the time. I mean, you are so stunningly handsome and beautiful that girls are going to fall all over you," I stammered.

"Bella, you know none of that matters, right? I only love you. No one else even exists for me, much less matters," Edward said strongly, as he gripped my hand tighter.

"I know," I said in a small voice.

In my mind I thought about the football game tomorrow. I knew the college girls were going to be all over him. You would think Uncle Carlisle going along with them might deter that behavior, but he was a beautiful man that looked years younger than his age so I knew the girls would be after him as well. I just had to trust that there was safety in numbers.

By the time we arrived back at the house Edward was almost asleep on his feet. I sent him up to his room for a nap while I sought out Aunt Esme, finding her in the kitchen making a cake for dinner. I poured myself a glass of milk and sat down to watch her.

"What's on your mind, Bella dear?" She asked.

"You know me too well. Are we doing anything on Sunday?" I asked hopefully.

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"It's just, well, I think it would be nice if we took Edward to the cemetery where his parents are buried and maybe had a little memorial service," I said quickly, unsure what her reaction would be.

"Oh, Bella, that's a lovely idea. I think that would mean so much to Edward and would help him have some sort of closure. Let's call Carlisle."

She picked up the phone and dialed my uncle, who was in agreement with the idea. Aunt Esme thought we should include Emmett and Jasper as well, which meant including Alice too. Now I just needed to clear it with Edward. As I was mulling over how to present the idea he appeared in the kitchen doorway, sleepily rubbing his eyes and running his hands through his eternally wild hair.

"What are the loveliest ladies in Chicago up to this afternoon?" He said, smiling at Aunt Esme as she sat a cup of hot chocolate in front of him.

"Well, baby, there's something I kind of wanted to ask you about," I said hesitantly.

"What, Bella? Whatever it is, you can ask me anything."

"How would you feel about going to the cemetery where your parents are buried on Sunday and having a memorial service for them?" I asked hurriedly before I lost my nerve.

"You, you, you know where they are buried?" He gasped.

"Yes, baby. I found all that information when I found out that, well, about the flu," I explained.

"Who would go with us?" He asked quietly.

"Whoever you want there with us. If you want it to just be the two of us, that's fine. I had thought we'd ask Aunt Esme, Uncle Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Alice."

"I think this is the most beautiful idea, Bella. Thank you for loving me enough to think of it. Thank you for knowing what I needed most even when I didn't," he sobbed suddenly, tears rolling from his eyes.

I closed my arms around him, holding him tight, giving him all the comfort I could. As hard as this would be for him, I knew he needed this. I knew he needed this to say goodbye to the past and move into the future with me. I knew somehow we would make it through.


End file.
